More Secrets
by NinjaDino721
Summary: During the war between Dragons and vikings, a new girl is introduced to the village and Hiccup is curious at who and what she is, but she holds a secret that could destroy his friend and send him into deeper trouble than he already is.
1. Chapter 1 The War

**Chapter One**

ZOOM! Eden took another sharp turn between the trees, her dark green wings bumping the trunks as she took the risk of squeezing through. She could hear them gaining on her, they were right behind her. The dragon feared that if she looked back now she would most certainly hit a tree. She was especially clumsy with her eyesight shot to the normality of a human. "Ugh!" She wailed as an arrow skimmed her face and struck the tree in front of her.

The shades were close behind her and she couldn't seem to shake them off. She set off in another direction, her feet actually brisking the ground this time. She broke into a gallop as she tried to send herself back into the air without tripping.

Using her back legs to push her, she darted straight into the branches above. She craned her neck to see the black, cloud-like figures following directly below her. Eden's shoulders began to ache as she realized how far she had flown. As much as she longed to soar above the trees where the shades had no ability to travel, she knew there would be another problem. The shadow, the dragon called her. A nemesis with a large grudge against her had joined a group set to destroy and enslave her kind called the Collectors.

Pulling her legs in tightly, she weaved her way through an entanglement of tree branches. _What do I do now? I'm running out of forest! Then they'll both be able to get me. _The Emerald colored dragon thought to herself. She squinted to get a better look ahead of her when she was shocked to see the familiar orange glow of flame.

"Dragons!" She said aloud. The thought of other dragons, although not her kind, may be her only hope of keeping away the shades. The shades, to Eden, seemed to be much like vampires in a sense, ravenous, couldn't touch light (or in this case flame really,) and would fall into a pile of ash with a stake (or some other weapon) to the heart.

The dragon darted towards the source of light but managed to entangle herself in a mass of branches. "Ugh!" She grunted as she tried to pry herself out of the trap that had ensnared her. With a sudden jerk, she flew out of the wood entanglement and plummeted to the ground as a rope with two stones attached to either end wrapped themselves around her wings.

She broke into a run as soon as she had hit the ground and tried to leap back into the air with no success. "AAH!" She shrieked, gripping her waist. She was still running but her side was crunched together as she struggled to keep herself going. She looked down where the pain was beginning to numb and almost stopped in her tracks when she saw the eight inch knife that had been shot at her sticking out of her side.

Most of it was stopped by what she knew was her now skewered rib. The pain intensifying, Eden broke out of the forest in a burst of suddenly accumulated energy.

She looked to the sky but saw no trace of the shadow and let out a sigh of relief before checking behind her to the shades hissing at her before turning back and running into the forest.

Eden clutched her side and gripped the shaft of the knife with one paw by lying on her side, but couldn't bear the pain as she tried to pull it from her bone. Grunting, the dragon stood back up with much strain and looked to the village where her new future would begin when she was broken from her dream with the sudden shout to her left.

She turned her head and saw just about the largest dragon she had ever seen set ablaze and scaling a flaming pole. At the top of the perch were "Humans." She whispered.

This place was inhabited by humans. As she looked around, the dragon noticed that it wasn't just fire everywhere but flaming buildings. _Why are they attacking humans?_ She wondered. She looked back to the pole which was most likely a watch tower and was shocked at what she saw. A large auburn haired man, made the beast flinch with one swift punch in the jaw.

A sudden humming filled the air and the whistling of wings against the sky stormed her eardrums and a large burst of blue flame sent an explosion through the tower. The Eden couldn't believe what she was seeing. The humans plummeted off of the tower and fell to the ground summersaulting and jumping to their feet only to attack another dragon.

Eden had just entered in the middle of a war

Eden was astonished with what she saw. A war between humans and dragons. And she was standing in the center of it!

She staggered forward to get a better look when there was a large crunching sound behind her. Eden flinched, afraid to draw attention. Unfortunately, this tactic didn't work for long, for when she turned around she found herself face-to-face with a large two headed dragon.

Eden stared up at the beast with wide dark green eyes, her breath becoming short. The heads stared at her with great curiosity as they circled around her. One of the heads began hissing furiously and a green gas spilled from its mouth.

Eden had forgotten what she was, she was unique, she was different, and for that, she was hated. _She's one of them. _One head hissed. The other nodded in agreement and clicked its tongue, sending sparks flying from its mouth.

Luckily, Eden was able to put two and two together and ducked her head just as the green gas burst into flames above her head. The dragon heads looked at her with anger as the one shot out a stream of flammable gas at her.

Edan turned away and ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go. The two headed dragon did not follow her, but nodded as if to say _And stay away!_

Eden ducked behind a rock where she hoped she would be safe from the war when she was startled by another shout. "Yes! I hit it! I actually hit it! Did anyone else see that?" A young scrawny boy with short brown hair yelled.

The boy stood next to some sort of contraption made of wood which captured the dragon's attention. But before she could get a close enough look at it, the head of a large red beast rose up from behind the cliff. Its claw rose up to grip the side and the other crushed the contraption with one step.

"Look out!" Eden screamed. Her face dropped as she realized what she had just done. The boy turned to her and his eyes grew wide.

"You- you can-" But his realization was cut short as he turned and saw the giant dragon standing behind him. He let out a wail and began to run.

Eden followed closely behind, ignoring her injury, trying to beat the red dragon to the boy. As soon as she had drawn herself close enough to latch onto the boy's furry vest, her clumsy feet toppled over one another and fell head over tail off the small cliff hanging.

She braced herself for the hard ground but hit something else entirely, and rolled into a summersault with the object down the rest of the hill. She opened her eyes after the rolling subsided and instantly knew the trouble she was in for.

The red haired man who had leapt off of the watch tower was sitting atop her with the same gaping expression. Eden tried her hardest to squirm out from under the man's weight but he had come to his senses much too quickly and wrung his massive hands around her throat.

"GAAAAAAAH!" The warrior turned his head to face the noise of the small boy being chased by the red dragon and let out a grunt of both anger and annoyance. Eden managed to wriggle herself out from under the man's arm and began to maneuver the rest of the way when the knife's hilt clung onto his furry cape which hung down from his back.

Eden cringed and tried not to cry out from the pain but the human noticed her discomfort instantly. "Put this one in the ring! I haven't seen its kind before." He leapt up, the knife clinging and bobbing back with a small tuft of fur stuck to the end.

Eden was instantly leapt upon by two more men in thick leather outfits as their horned helmets clanged together while trying to hold their new captive down. The dragon looked up from her imprisonment between the two men to see the red-haired warrior running directly at the red giant.

As the scrawny human took shelter behind another watch tower, the beast was beginning to creep up behind him the opposite way. The dragon drew it head back to shoot a stream of fire at the boy, but the warrior launched himself at the beast before it could do so.

Eden watched in amazement as the warrior fought off the dragon with punches that threw the beast flying off to seek cover. Behind the boy, the tower collapsed, sending the flaming metal disk sitting atop it toppling over and rolling directly in her direction.

It bounced off the cliff edges and sent three men holding down two dragons in a net fleeing. The dragons seized their chance as soon as they had seen it and took off, one taking the time to gather a few livestock into the net and taking off into the sky.

_Take me with you! _ Eden wanted to scream, but she knew she hadn't a chance, both species hated her and she knew it. So she kept her mouth shut and, due to her recently-even-more-painful-then-before wound, her struggling subsided as she let the two men place a chain collar around her neck and led her into what looked like some large arena.

The dome was made of chains which gave little room for anything to escape and the arena was surrounded by seats of which she guessed the spectators sat as the dragons met their doom. A loud bump against a heavily protected wooden door followed by a roar startled Eden and sent her heart pounding like crazy and her body shaking terribly.

Another rattle shook the second door and through the cracks in the wood, Eden could see flames spitting and sputtering.

The chain collar was yanked at and she flew forward as the two humans approached the last door. Without letting go of their captive, one of the men took a large wheel in one hand and began cranking it. A large wooden block that was meant to lock the door rose up as the chain attached to the top wrapped itself around the crank.

As soon as the block had rose up to the top of the door, the wooden gates swung open to reveal a dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever, but when Eden was shoved in, she slammed hard into a stone wall which she was sure hadn't been there before.

The doors shut behind her, making her jump, and Eden heard the block lowering back into place, leaving her alone in the cold and pitch black room. She shivered and lay down on the side which didn't have a knife sticking out of it. Not knowing how long she would be trapped there, she knew one thing was for sure, at least the shadow couldn't get to her now.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

_**Hey guys, this is my second chapter which I hope you all enjoy. I have to say that I am very pleased with the way this is turning out and hope to update as soon as possible. It differs a little from the movie but I hope you still like it. Please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.**_

Chapter 2

She hadn't known how long she was in the stone encasement for, the light of outside couldn't be seen unless Eden pressed her face to the floor and squinted under the door for any sign of sun.

Her side still ached and she couldn't seem to bring herself to pulling the knife out. Each time she tried, the hilt wedged in the bone would open the cut further and cause massive bleeding of which she hated the feeling of.

Blood dried around the wound, making pulling the knife out even more painful as it tore against the newly healed skin.

Every few hours or so, a morsel of fish or some other meat was tossed from underneath the door which was opened the slightest bit as if she would chomp off the entire arm off (which, although she didn't have the strength to do so, she longed to.)

To keep her mind active, Eden would count silently to herself or just plain talk in a hushed whisper about something random. She found a way of entertainment by throwing stones at the wooden door and seeing if she could hit the same spot each time, which she judged on the sound it made at each toss.

Lying on her stomach one day, as she threw stones at the door, making a soft 'plink' sound, Eden heard the sound of voices outside her cage. The tossing subsided and she turned her ears to hear more of what they were saying through the thick wood.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like in the shoulders." One said.

Most of what Eden could hear was muffled, but a few voices stood out from others as they drew closer. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Although, she didn't have a clue what they were talking about, she could guess from the fact that each gate in the arena held a dragon behind it that they were discussing fighting the beasts. She began to tune out the bluffs when a familiar voice sounded from the outside world.

"Yeah, pain, love it." It was the same boy she had tried to save the boy the night she came to the village. His sarcastic voice told Eden that he wasn't truly excited to be in the arena.

_Will he recognize me? _ Eden thought, her heart was beginning to beat faster and panic filled her thoughts. _What if they already know! Will they kill me?_

During her state of panic, Eden realized that another voice was walking by each cage and telling the names of each. "The Deadly Nadder." He said. Another voice mumbled something in the back.

A few more names of things Eden couldn't understand and the man reached her door. "This one we captured the other night during the dragon raid, don't know what it is but," a cranking sound filled the chamber and the doors flew open. "I think it's about time we figure that out."

Sun burst in and Eden closed her eyes from the shock of it. "Aren't we supposed to fight the Gronkle first?" One boy said. "Since, I don't know, we know how to fight them!" He shouted.

Eden turned to him to see a short and pudgy boy with long brown hair that reached his shoulders yelling at the man who must have let her out.

"It- this is…" The dragon turned her head to face what she knew was the scrawny boy. He did recognize her! He held up a shield in front of his face as if, since she had saved his life a few nights before, she would certainly attack him.

Ignoring the boy, the others charged at the dragon with shields and weapons. Eden began to panic again and unfurled her wings when she remembered she still had the rope contraption wrapped around them.

She leapt over the children and landed against the opposite wall. Grunting, Eden clambered her way up to the chain ceiling of the arena and poked her head through the holes but was unable to fit her shoulders through.

A whizzing sound filled her ears and, without turning to see what it was, the dragon dodged to the left and held on with her claws to the chain as a double-headed axe flew by her.

She looked down to see a blonde haired girl with a truly uncomfortable looking belt throwing her shield to the ground in anger as she realized she had just lost her only weapon. Eden leapt down, opening her wings as far as they would go to create a cushion for her fall.

As she looked down, she screeched in panic as she found herself falling directly at the scrawny child, who stood frozen, eyes widened and shield raised in front of his chin. "Hiccup!" A man with a blonde braided mustache yelled from the spectator area.

Eden quickly angled her body so that she was falling sideways and her tail sat underneath her. As she hit the boy, she wrapped her tail around his shoulders and twisted him so that he flew out from under her and into the wall.

Eden, unfortunately, did not receive the same mercy of the fall as she crashed face first into the dirt floor. Relieved by her success of not killing the boy, she hadn't noticed the blonde mustached man running down from the seating of the arena until a long chain was wrapped hastily around her neck.

Eden turned her head so that she could see how much damage the boy had accumulated to see that he suffered only from a small scratch of the wall hitting his left cheek and most likely bruised shoulders.

He looked at her with frightened eyes with hidden confusion as if to say _Why did you save me? _Eden looked away quickly as the man lifted the boy called 'Hiccup' to his feet and brushed him off. "Good, well now _that _went well." He said in a sarcastic voice which was hard to tell under his thick Scottish accent.

Eden chuckled to herself thinking _What purpose did that serve exactly?_

"Well now that the beast is contained, we can discuss and determine what exactly it is. What do we know so far?"

"That it isn't good at killing wimps." A girl with a nasally voice said, laughing at herself afterwards.

"It has horrible aim." The axe-wielder corrected in an annoyed tone.

"Not that you did much better, you didn't even get close to it." A boy with the same nasally voice said, and Eden determined them to be related to each other.

"That's because it moved Smart one." The girl returned, threatening him with a raised fist.

"Astrid's right." The man said, breaking up the argument. "This dragon relies mainly on hearing, which may be due to the fact that it can't see well with that scar 'cross its face."

Eden was surprised at this remark. How did he know her sight was shot due to her injury? She raised a clawed foot to her face and swept it across her right eye, feeling the indented scar that ran from her upper brow to the bottom of the eye socket.

"Another way we can learn more about its species is by lookin' at the chamber of the dragon itself." He added, continuing on with his lesson.

"What good does that do?" A tall and wide boy asked in a nervous tone.

"Glad ya asked Fishlegs." The man answered. "Inspectin' the chamber allows us ta see how the dragon reacts in living quarters. For instance, the Zibbleback's chambers are usually exploding with the flammable gas and smoke as it tries to free itself while the Nightmare sets the inside on fire, trying to burn the door down."

The students followed their counselor over to the open doors of Eden's cage and began discussing the random stones on the floor and how she might breathe stones rather than fire which sent Eden into a silent laughing fit which she tried desperately to control.

She looked over and saw that Hiccup was staring at her curiously. She stopped laughing suddenly and tried to look as innocent as possible. Hiccup finally turned away, and Eden sighed in relief as she realized she wasn't under inspection anymore when a clanging sound filled her ears with interest.

She looked down and realized that the hastily wrapped chain had become loose around her neck. Looking behind her again, Eden saw that no one was looking in her direction and she quickly began unwrapping the chain from her throat.

It fell to her feet in a heap of metal. Eden looked up again and was startled to see that Hiccup had turned again and had seen her escape. She froze, thinking that if she stayed that way, she might go unnoticed.

"Uh, guys." Hiccup turned to the others. _Oh no! _Eden's hopes were diminished with those words. Fortunately, no one seemed to take notice of the boy as they kept going about their business, inspecting the chamber.

Eden had to think quickly, she looked around, trying to find an escape when her eyes fell upon the double-headed axe which the one called 'Astrid' had thrown at her lying not ten feet from a gate which slid open upwards by the looks of it.

"Guys!" Hiccup said, a little louder this time when he noticed what she was doing. Eden ran for the gate and grabbed the axe in her mouth as she ran by and approached the sliding door. It took a few tries, but eventually Eden was able to fit the lip of the axe underneath the door and slide it up.

Although it only lifted a matter of inches off the ground, Eden slipped her front paws into the gap and, planting her back legs against the ground, she lifted the door with as much effort as she could use.

Her side pained at the motion but the heavy door slid up quickly allowing the dragon to slip out. Unfortunately, she had misjudged the ability for the door to stay open for when she ducked under, the gate fell back down on top of her, knocking the air out of her for a moment.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yelled this time and ponded on the man's arm. He turned with an annoyed expression on his face. "What?" Hiccup pointed at the emerald dragon halfway between the arena and the outside world with the heavy gate laid atop her in a position which Eden thought made her look pretty stupid.

"Gah!" He shouted in surprise and his face changed expressions in a matter of seconds to wide eyed and gawking. "Get that dragon!" He managed.

The children charged at her with weapons and swords in hand. Everyone with the exception of Hiccup who seemed to be as shocked as Eden was at the moment. Shaking herself from her stupa, the dragon wriggled and squirmed from her trap and was able to make it out alive.

Astrid, with the help of the twins, twisted another wheel which opened the gate. Eden kept running, leaping over startled citizens as they went about their business.

She could hear the warriors behind her and her recent injury was making running a complicated process. As Eden approached the forest which she had intended on ducking into, she was stopped to see a shade peek its head out of the brush with a bow and arrow in hand.

How long had they been waiting for her? Eden took a sharp turn only to realize that she had hit a dead end.

A large wooden house stood directly in her way and she wasn't able to fly above. She was panting and began to panic as the warriors came closer upon her. She looked back, contemplating her choices only to realize that she had all but one.

Cringing, the dragon drew a breath and closed her eyes, the winds picked up and a bright flash seemed to surround her. Her body began to ache as her bones became frail and the skin thinned. Her transformation had drained the last of her energy and she dropped into a vat of unconsciousness.

When the children came up to the corner they had seen the dragon duck around, they stopped in their tracks, directly in front of them, lying on the ground in a heap was a girl.

_Who was expecting that? Thanks for reading guys, please review and I will try to post again as soon as possible!_


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening

Chapter 3

"Ugh." Eden's head throbbed with pain when she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see a wooden ceiling over her head. Blinking a couple of times, she sat up and had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

She was sitting in a bed. And actual bed… for humans!

Eden felt the wood frame and followed it up to a pillow that had the shape of her head indented on it. Taking a better look at things, she realized that not only was she in a human bed, but a human house. A fire was set ablaze just in the center of the room and poured out through a hole in the ceiling.

Shields hung from the walls as did axes, hammers, and other weapons which began to make Eden queasy. She sat up quickly as she realized what she had done. She had used her powers, she was human.

She hated changing into her human form, it contained and imprisoned her massive strength, she itched to change back but knew she had done it for a good reason and calmed herself down.

She looked around again and saw a knife sitting on a bench. The knife! Eden's hands felt directly at her waist, the knife had been pulled out and cloth bandage was wrapped around her stomach.

Suddenly, the door to the house opened. Eden turned to greet somebody and nearly laughed out loud when the first thing was a small green bum. One foot kicked the door all the way open and Eden's face dropped.

In the doorway, trying to drag in a metal pot filled to the brim with water was Hiccup. He grunted as he pulled the pot, stepping backward and dragging it in front of himself. "Oh god you're awake." He managed through clenched teeth. Hiccup had drawn the pot close enough to the fire so that he was able to fit his small fingers underneath the metal and hang it from the hook directly above the flame.

_Where was she? Did he not know her? Was she safe? _These questions built up and rattled about in her mind bubbling up to the point of screaming every question at the boy, but all she could manage was, "Wah?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hiccup." He said, wiping his hands on his green tunic and holding one out to her. Not quite knowing what to do, Eden stared at the hand with a confused look crossing her face and a gut churning felling filling her stomach.

"Hmm, oh, welcome to Berk by the way." He said, lowering his hand awkwardly and clasping the two together.

"Where?" Eden said in a raspy voice.

Hiccup grabbed a handful of herbs and what looked to be flower petals off of the wooden stool and threw into the now boiling pot. "The village, it's called Berk. Where are you from?"

"Um, I get around." She answered, clearing her throat first but not making a difference, her throat ached for water.

"I'll say, we just found you yesterday lying on the ground. No one's ever seen you before, so we really didn't know who you were or where you came from." He replied, grabbing a long green stem of something and slitting it down the middle and squeezing the liquids into the pot before stirring the contents with a wooden ladle.

"What happened anyhow?" He asked.

"Huh?" Eden found this question to be confusing, a lot had happened, she was almost killed by humans, dragons, and shades and now she was trapped in this stupid body!

"Well when they found you, you had this eight inch long knife sticking out from your side. You would've died if it hadn't been lodged in your rib."

"Lucky me." She said to herself.

"It must've been there for a while too because it was real infected, like yellow coming out and everything." He said in an amused tone. But Eden knew that it wasn't 'yellow stuff' it was golden blood, blood of the hunted.

Eden looked down, her bright red curls that reached only to her shoulders fell in front of her bright green eyes. "Yeah, my last town was attacked by sha… um, pirates." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her poor excuse of a reason, although it was partially true.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"My n-name?" She stuttered. She couldn't tell him her real name, what if he worked for the shadow? She still didn't know Eden's human identity and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah. Well?" Hiccup inquired, using the ladle to scoop out a spoon of the boiling liquid and pouring it into a small cup.

Eden had to think fast. She searched her surroundings for inspiration before falling on hiccup's furry vest that hung low over his green tunic. "Vest…a, yes Vesta." She could live with a name like that.

"Nice name." Hiccup said, nodding in approval. "Well Vesta, welcome to Berk, where the skies are always grey and the air is so cold you need three layers of sheepskin to get from the dining hall to your house." He said in a happy yet sarcastic tone as he handed her the cup of liquid.

Eden took it in her hands and smiled, taking in the scents of the herbs and nectar. She took a sip and almost spat it back out, choking on the stuff. She politely placed the cup on the table beside her.

"Good right?" Hiccup said in the same sarcastic voice, a grin spreading across his face.

"You just thrive off of witty jokes don't you?" Eden said, her voice suddenly much clearer. Before suddenly respecting the disgusting drink just a little bit more.

"Hey, what I lack in muscle and strength, I make up in wit and sarcasm." He returned.

Eden chuckled at this and was sent into another silent laughing fit. She kept laughing and she couldn't seem to figure out why. She laughed until she cried and soon she was just crying. Her face was buried in her hands and her breath choking on sobs.

She felt a soft hand on her back as Hiccup sat down next to her. He didn't ask any questions or anything, he just sat there and patted her back which she appreciated more than he would ever know.

After a while Eden's head dropped onto Hiccup's lap and she fell asleep right there. Carefully, Hiccup slipped his hands under her head and lay it down on the pillow before leaving for the dragon he had shot down and freed all in the same day, looking back to make sure his new potential friend was still asleep and grabbing a fish from the basket, he ran off.

_If I play this right, _Hiccup thought, _I may have at least one friend around here._

Eden woke up again to an empty house. Her stomach growled and her throat longed again for the sweet satisfaction of water. She sat up in the bed and walked over to the slowly dying fire and scooped up another cupful of the dreadful substance.

As much as she hated the thought, she knew it quenched her thirst quicker than ever. Tilting the cup back, she sucked down the hot liquid in one gulp and her tongue felt infinitely moist with water, but her stomach still longed for food.

She searched the room for any sign of food but saw nothing. Carefully, she decided to leave the house. No matter how many times she changed clothing, her outfit was always transformed back to a light blue tunic that reached to her lower thighs and darker blue trousers that sat down at her ankles. As much as she was in need of boots, her feet were covered in thin leather shoes which let the cold settle in much too quickly.

Another attribute Eden did not approve in her human form was how sensitive her skin was to any touch. Almost any texture seemed to make her shiver as though layer upon layer of skin had been removed, which, essentially, it had.

"Vesta?" A voice came from behind her, she kept walking, the door slamming behind her. It was beginning to rain and he hugged herself to keep warm. "Vesta!" It took a bit of processing before she realized the voice was directed at her.

She turned around to see Hiccup running up to her with drenched hair. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring!" He yelled. "Here, come with me!" He grabbed her by the wrist and ran her through the rain until they reached a large stone building with two taller-than-tall doors which Hiccup had to press his entire body against in order to open it.

"Ah, Hiccup, glad you could join us. And it looks as if our new Viking has finally awoken." Eden had to squint to see that it was the blonde mustached man from the ring along with the rest of the group in the large room eating giant pieces of meat.

"Care ta introduce us?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, this is Vesta." Hiccup answered in a quiet tone. Eden could tell he felt uncomfortable around these people as they sent death glares at him.

_Is Hiccup an outsider too? _Eden asked herself but shook herself as if to shake out any unwanted high hopes. She was an outsider to everyone. Her only friends had been killed by the shadow. She shivered at the thought, or maybe it was the freezing cold surrounding her.

"Well come, sit, we're just discussing training today." The man said.

"Great." Hiccup whispered under his breath as he grabbed a plate of meat from the table and gave a second one to Eden.

Although all of the others sat at the same crowded table, Hiccup walked over to sit at the one directly net to it at the far end. Eden went to follow but was stopped by a hand at her elbow. It was Astrid, the axe wielder. "You don't have to sit with _him_." She said.

Eden found this to be exceptionally rude and pulled her elbow from the girl's grasp. "I can manage." She said and walked over to sit next to Hiccup. This seemed to be a surprise to everyone for they all, including Hiccup sat with their mouths open and stared at her while she awkwardly bit into the meat with her weak blocks they called teeth.

"Anyway." Gobber said, breaking the silence and startling everybody. "What did Hiccup do wrong with the Gronkle today?"

Eden almost choked on her food from a sudden laugh attack and looked directly at Hiccup who reddened like a beat.

"He showed up." One said.

"He didn't get eaten." The girl twin Chuckled.

"He's _never_ where he's supposed to be." Astrid corrected, shooting both Hiccup and Eden a glare.

"Thank you Astrid." Gobber said.

"Yes, thank you Astrid." Eden whispered so that only Hiccup could hear and he smiled up at her, his green eyes, although much duller than her own, reflected her own outcasted self.

Gobber slammed a book on the other table sending everyone jumping. Unfortunately, due to her dragon hearing, the sound was so loud that it made Eden scream and cover her ears. All of the kids looked over at her with strange expressions before Gobber came to save the day once again from the hands of awkwardness.

"This book's got all ya need ta know 'bout dragons… read it." He said, leaving the room and ducking into the rain, using his hook to hold his own vest above him for shelter.

"Read?" The twin boy said.

"While we're still alive?" The other one answered.

The warriors all got up from their table and left the room. "You should probably get some sleep too." Hiccup said, taking a sip of brown liquid from his cup. "That is, if you want to start dragon training tomorrow."

"Um…" Eden couldn't think of how to answer that without giving away her secret.

"Vesta's dragon trainin'? Good ta know, be there bright an' early!" Gobber said through the recently opened doors.

"What? Where did he come from?" Eden asked.

"The man works in mysterious ways of which just about no one can understand, we just kinda go with it."

Eden yawned and stretched, how could she be sleepy, she just passed out twice? She guessed it was the human body draining her energy and she said goodbye to Hiccup before heading back to what she took as his house and snuggling under the warm blankets and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

_Okay, this chapter is a little short due to the fact that I thought this made a good stopping point. I will try and post these as soon as possible but school starts again tomorrow and it will be hard with homework. Please review! I really appreciate it ;)_

Chapter 4

The light of day shone in through the shutters of the holes in the wall used as windows with a soft orange hue. A streak of light fell across her face as Eden opened her eyes.

She blinked in the sun and took a deep breath before finally sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The bandage was still wrapped tightly around her waist but the pain had subsided to only a small numbness in her side.

Eden searched the room for Hiccup, wondering if he ever came home the night before from the mess hall. "Oden! We're late!"

Hiccup mumbled to himself about getting to training on time as he pulled on his boots, hopping down each step on one foot as he did so and grabbing his fur vest off of the stool. "Come on Vesta, we've gotta go! I can't believe I'm late again!"

Eden's heart fell to her stomach as she remembered what she had to do today. Train… with humans… against dragons! What was she going to do?

She peeled the blankets off of her legs and swung her feet over the edge of the bed, slipping them into the worn out leather shoes.

By the time she had caught up to Hiccup, she was beginning to feel incredibly queasy. She couldn't tell if it was the fact that she was about to fight against dragons or with humans… or maybe the fact that she was a human.

The two stumbled into the ring just in time. The others looked back at them with little interest and Eden concluded that her 'mishap' of sitting with Hiccup the night before made her an instant target for abuse.

Eden looked up and was confused yet intrigued to see a large maze of stone blocks standing in front of them. It hadn't been there the last time she had been, yet she was very curious as to what exactly it was for.

"Well, glad ya could join us." Gobber said. "We were just about to release the next dragon." He said. He sat in the stands again, picking at what looked to be a stone tooth in his mouth.

"We, wait what?" Eden turned to Hiccup and flashed him a frightened face. "Releasing a dragon? As in… to fight?"

Hiccup nodded and cocked an eyebrow, but before he could speak, the pudgy brown haired boy turned around and gave her the largest, cheesiest smile she had ever seen. "No, we're going to pet it." He said sarcastically.

Eden instantly decided that she didn't like this boy. His sarcasm was hurtful and much different than that of Hiccup.

"Just ignore him, you'll be fine." Hiccup whispered.

"Alright, 'ere we go!" Gobber said, grunting as he pulled the lever up top another door, sending the doors flying open and smoke filling the ring.

Eden shivered. She was shoved a shield by none other than Astrid. "Here, you'll need it." Her words were kind, but everything about her tone and expression was angry and annoyed.

"Thanks." Eden said in a squeaky voice. She held the shield up to her face as she awaited the dragon to recognize her as they all somehow did.

"Get in there!" Eden turned her head to see Gobber shouting at Hiccup who seemed to be distracted by something to not notice the kids racing by and shoving him aside as they raced into the maze when she realized that she was the only one _not_ in the maze.

Clutching the shield closer to her body, Eden charged into the maze. She turned a corner to see the twins fighting over the blindspot of a "Nadder." Eden stopped and froze as the blue dragon turned its head to look at her.

Instantly, the beast barred its teeth and its eyes shrank into slits like an angry cat's. It heaved in a deep breath and the twins ducked for cover as it shot out a large explosive and fiery breath that shot out in different directions. Eden crouched down and held the shield in front of her, trying to block the fire from her entire body.

_You're one of them! _It roared. The Nadder reared its head back to take another shot. Eden rolled behind the shelter of another corner, using her shield to catch the fire as she ran. As soon as she thought she was safe, Eden leaned her back against the cold stone of the maze and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm okay." She told herself in a panting whisper.

_Think again! _Eden looked up to see the beast standing directly above her standing atop the block. She raised her shield above her head and the sputtering flame rained down upon her. She was forced into a squat as Eden tried her hardest to block the flame when it stopped abruptly.

Slowly, Eden peeked up to see if the dragon had left her. It sat there still but wasn't looking at her. "Oof!" A double-headed axe… no _the _double-headed axe fell and was sticking through the shield. "Gah!" Another heavy force was placed atop her shied which Eden held above her head and she was shocked to see Astrid, leaping from her shield, retrieving the axe, and jumping onto the stone block opposite the dragon.

The beast growled and set off after its attacker. "Hiccup!" Gobber and Astrid shouted at the same time.

_Oh great, what've I done? _Eden thought. She stood up and dropped the now useless piece of charred wood.

Turning the corner she could hear grunting and shouting. "Why don't you just…" Hiccup trailed off on his question as the Nadder shook its head and charged at Astrid.

The Nadder spotted Eden and changed its course to attack. Leaping on top of her, the Nadder pinned her aching shoulders to the ground and send her head banging against the stone walls which toppled over behind her.

It took in a heavy breath, Eden tried to shield her face with her hands but the dragons claws had them pinned down. "Vesta!" Gobber shouted.

"AAAH!" At first, Eden thought it was her own screaming, but her mouth was pressed closed from anxiety and refused to open. The weight of the dragon was suddenly thrust off of her and she rolled to the side as a large burst of flames were shot in her direction.

She opened her eyes to see Astrid swinging her axe, which was now somehow embedded in Hiccup's shield, at the beast. The wood of the shield split and the dragon shied away from the head shattering pain where Gobber grabbed it by the beak and shoved it back in its chamber.

"Good thinkin' Astrid, well done." Gobber said, trying to offer a mood change.

"Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parent's war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Astrid practically exploded with anger in Hiccup's face as he sat awkwardly on his back. "And you!" She added, turning and pointing her axe at Eden for emphasis.

Eden lay curled up in a ball, hands over her ears and elbows brought together as a shield. As Astrid approached, she lowered her arms and pushed herself up in order to stand but didn't get far before Astrid's hand grasped the collar of her tunic and she was pulled up to meet her agitated face.

"This training might actually be helpful if I didn't have to race around saving your sorry excuse of a life! Don't mess with me again, got it?" Her eyes exploded with anger and Eden nodded furiously. Astrid, seeming to be content with her reaction let go of Eden's collar and stomped off.

Eden's knees buckled from under her and she slid to the ground. The others left and only Hiccup and Eden were left. They looked at each other, both wide eyed and speechless. "Charming." Eden finally managed, trying to smile at her own comment. But her heart beat feverously and her breathing sped up.

"Isn't she just?" Hiccup answered, picking himself up and offering Eden a hand. She took it in her own and pulled herself up to a stand, one hand in Hiccup's while the other stabalised itself on him right shoulder.

She quickly recoiled and pushed her red hair behind her ears. "I, uh, yeah, I've gotta go. Um, see you in the mess hall?" Hiccup said, but he didn't give her a chance to say a thing for he was already running from the ring.

"Great." Eden said to herself. "Way to make things awkward on top of making it an absolute disaster!"

After sulking for a matter of minutes, Eden decided it was time to leave. She weaved through the maze and walked out of the ring, kicking the ground with every step, sending stones and pebbles flying out in every direction. "Wow! And you've really killed three Nightmares?" Eden turned her head to the sound of Fishlegs' voice followed by the others.

"Yes, but my real accomplishments are the Whispering Deaths. They're the tough ones."

"No way!" It was Astrid this time. "You killed a Whispering Death?"

"Two actually." The mysterious voice answered.

Eden tried to get a better view of who the kids were crowding around and gasped. _How did she find me? Does she know who I am? I have to run! _Eden's thoughts raced about her mind and she made a break for it.

In the house, she began hyperventilating. Her heart was racing like crazy and sweat beaded on her forehead. Just outside the door, the girl with pitch black hair, dark eyes which shone red in the right light, was the shadow.

_Bahm-Bahm-Baaaaaaam, what do ya think?_ _I tried to incorporate as much of the movie as I could without it being a total knockoff of the actual thing. I think it turned out well, although it is a bit shorter. Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5 Knowing

_**This chapter I've been working on for a while and I hope you enjoy it. Please Comment! And if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know!**_

_I can't believe this! Is it really her? _Eden sat on the floor, back pressed up to the door, and heaving in short, pain filled breaths of air. She didn't want to believe it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny the fact that just outside that door stood her arch rival.

"How did she even find me?" She said to herself. "But, it's okay, I'm okay because…" Eden trailed off, taking in a large gasp of air to calm her nerves. "I'm okay because she doesn't know who I am. That's it! She's never seen my human form, there's no way she knows it's me."

Eden stood and tried to soak in the advice she had just given herself, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the gut wrenching pain in her belly.

She stood up and took a few staggering steps before flopping into the bed, face first into the pillow. She wanted to sleep, her world was spinning with her exhaustion and nausea began to creep up on her.

Eden spun over and sat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Attempting to contain her panic, Eden began to think about her newly acquired name.

Vesta… the name rolled off her tongue halfway through and caught on her voice when she said it, it wasn't her name and she absolutely hated pretending it was. It didn't match her either, Vesta sounded feminine, almost pretty. Eden didn't feel feminine and a dragon certainly could not be pretty.

Eden stiffened as she heard more voices outside the house.

"So, what are you doing in Berk Takara?" Fishlegs asked.

Takara? She had kept her real name? A sudden wave of panic filled Eden's veins as she realized why her enemy had kept her name. _She knows I'm here. She wants me to know so she can find me, she knows she'll scare me and she knows that I'll panic._

Suddenly, Eden sat straight up in the bed and dropped the pillow she had been so tightly clutching into her lap. The shadow wasn't going to find her, she wasn't going to find her because Eden wouldn't panic.

Although, brave as she felt, the feeling of exhaustion had not gone and she slowly fell back onto the bed, lying on her left side so she wouldn't agitate her quickly healing wound.

She took the time now to decide that she disliked her human body more than ever. "I've got to get out of this thing." She whispered as her eyelids slowly blinked themselves closed.

"Vesta? Vesta!"

"Gah!" Eden sat up straight and collided heads with Hiccup, who now sat on the floor in a heap of… Hiccup. "Don't scare me like that! It freaks me out." She said, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, no kidding. Anyway, I was going to wake you to bring you to dinner, are you hungry?"

As soon as he had said this, Eden's stomach began to growl and she nodded as response. "Very."

As the two friends walked to the dining hall, Hiccup turned and cocked an eyebrow at Eden's fluttering eyes and nodding head while she tried to keep herself awake. Her human form was really beginning to take its toll.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked both curiosity and worry getting to him.

"Wah?" She said, picking her head up abruptly and opening her bright green eyes before nodding back off.

"You've been sleeping a lot lately. At first I thought it was being in a new place, but it's been three days. Are you alright?" Hiccup explained.

"I'm fine, wait! Did you say three days?" The news shocked her. No wonder she was so drained, she had been in this body for over three days!

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, just, I don't know, it doesn't feel that long." _No_, she thought,_ it feels much longer_.

"Speaking of being here," He said, directing the conversation back to his earlier comment. "How do you like Berk?"

"Well, like you said, the skies are always grey and the air is always… _always_ freezing." She said, hugging herself to make a point.

"Yup, and the people?"

"Even colder." Eden said, smiling and looking up from her trance.

"Aren't they?" Hiccup said. "But they're not all bad."

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Like Fishlegs, he's just in the wrong place, he doesn't actually do any ruthless bullying like the others. And Astrid… she just-"

"Wait, Astrid? _Not_ cold?" Eden was truly surprised. After their encounter with her earlier that day, she was sure he would've labeled her the coldest person.

"I don't know, she's just trying to protect the village. We're just in the wrong place in this… place."

"Well, you do stand out." Eden said.

"What?"

Eden stopped for a moment as she realized what she had just said. "Um… you know, you are… scrawny, and aren't… you know, um, strong?" She sighed at her horrible spiral downhill from her compliment which she was trying so desperately to hide.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Hiccup answered, his voice dropping into his usual sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm no different!" Eden said, running to pass Hiccup and turned to face him so that she walked backwards. "Did you see what I did in the ring today?"

"Yeah, Astrid had to save your end twice." He said, a smug grin bubbling across his face.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Eden said, trying to copy Hiccup's uncanny tone, but failed miserably as she began giggling in the middle of it.

"Keep working on the straight face, it's more witty that way." Hiccup pointed out, his smile growing into a full on grin.

He opened the doors to the mess hall and let Eden pass through first. She walked forward into the room and stopped abruptly. "Oof!" Hiccup, having closed the doors and turned around too quickly to process, slammed into Eden and sent them both toppling over.

"Vesta, what's wrong?" He asked. Eden tried to shake the panic off of her face. _I promised I wouldn't freak out! Stop it! She probably already knows it's you!_

"And to your left, you'll see the two village fools." Eden looked up and saw it was the boy she had recently decided she hated.

"Snotlout! Don't tell 'er that!" Gobber said.

"Well someone had to." He mumbled back, taking a tear of meat from the food on his plate.

"Who?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his hand and standing up. He lowered a hand to Eden, but she was far too focused on acting natural to notice.

"Ah, that's right, ya two took off before we could introduce ya. This here is Takara, she's a trained dragon hunter, placed first in her class and has come to help us with our own dragon troubles.

Eden looked up at Takara as she followed Hiccup's example of grabbing a plate of food and walking to the opposite table. "Hello." Hiccup said.

Panicking, Eden knew she had to do the same. "Hi!" She squeaked. Her face burned with both fear and embarrassment as she felt she might faint. She then stumbled over to the far end of Hiccup's table and proceeded eating.

"Well, someone's gotta be bait." Takara said playfully. The others, including Gobber, burst out laughing at this.

The group continued on talking about why Takara was there when the question of where she would be staying came into the conversation.

"Well, it's traditional for visitors to stay with the chief, but there is really only one guest bed in their house and Vesta's usin' it." Gobber explained. "But I guess since Stoic's gone you could…"

"No!" Both Hiccup and Eden cried at the same time. The fact that Hiccup too had objected this idea made her feel just a little bit better and less paranoid.

Takara tried to flash them a pitiful face, but in Eden's eyes failed miserably. Her eyes glowed red now and burned themselves into her mind as if reading her thoughts.

After dinner, Hiccup and Eden made their way back to the house. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" He asked, seemingly distracted by something in the depths of his own mind."

"Where is… Stoic?"

"My dad? Oh, he's off trying to find the dragon's nest and-"

"I'm staying in the Chief's house?" She exclaimed. "Like, the ultimate killer of just about any kind of dragon?"

"Yup, you didn't know that?"

"Well I guess I did… I just hadn't exactly pieced it all together."

"Pretty neat huh? Staying in the house of the most violent man in history!" He said playfully.

"Ha, yeah." But Eden was thinking the exact opposite. She, the most wanted dragon in history, was staying in the dragon-killing-village's-chief's house!

The other kids were a few yards ahead of them and talking amongst themselves about their newfound hero. "So talented! And Pretty." It was Snotlout.

"She's twenty-two." Eden said unknowingly. _Why on Earth did I say that!_

"What?" Snotlout asked. Everyone had stopped walking and turned to face her.

"How do you know?" Astrid asked, a skeptical look crossing her face.

"I um… heard her say it to… uh… someone?" She said, she knew she had just dragged herself down the path she wanted to avoid in the first place.

"Well, she's still pretty." Snotlout said, shrugging off Eden's last comment and the others went on as they were. Eden heaved a heavy breath and thanked the gods that she was ignored once again.

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading, I really enjoy writing these and hope you have a good time reading them. Please Review! It really helps speed up the process!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Finally back

_**Hey peeps! Sorry this update is a bit late but I have school and swimming. I'm sorry if I made Astrid a little out of character sometimes but it is in the eyes of Eden who thinks that (for some odd reason which shall be revealed soon) everyone is out to get her and somehow knows her secret… plus I don't like Astrid… What! I am not jealous of her being with Hiccup! Okay maybe I am… a lot ;)**_

__The next day as Eden and Hiccup mad their way to training, Eden noticed how jumpy Hiccup seemed. He kept reaching under his vest with a panicked expression and then, as he relaxed, he pulled it back out. As much as she wanted to ask what had Hiccup so excited that he would've woken them both up early, Eden couldn't seem to form the question as a tear bringing stench filled her nose.

_What is that horrible smell?_ She wondered. Her nose crinkled and the smell got worse all of a sudden. It was distracting and putrid, in fact, the smell seemed to seep into her nerves as her entire body cringed at the stench.

Hiccup pulled open his vest again and the smell burst from him. The smell was Hiccup! Not meaning to be rude, Eden slowly backed away from Hiccup and continued to breathe through her mouth.

Once they were in the ring, Eden gasped, which she instantly regretted by chocking on the odor again. Across the stadium, next to Gobber, sat the shadow.

Her long black hair fell into three thick braids that looked to Eden like snakes and her red eyes seemed to brighten with venom as she saw her.

Eden's trance was suddenly broken as the two doors of another cage burst open with green and grey smoke filling the arena.

"Now a wet dragon head, can't light its fire now a Zippleback is especially tricky, one head breathes the gas, the other head lights it."

Eden shuddered at the memory of her first encounter with the Zippleback when she first came to Berk. "If that dragon shows either of its faces I'm going to- there!" Eden screamed as the ice cold water poured on her, drenching her in the bitter cold.

"Haha." Snotlout chuckled to himself.

"Gah!" Eden turned to see boy out of the twins being dragged off into the smoke. For a brief moment, Snotlout and Eden had forgotten their differences and pressed themselves back-to-back.

"AHH! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" The boy burst out of the smoke, scratches covered his body. Eden gasped as she listened for the two headed dragon.

"Oops, wrong head." Fishlegs whispered nervously behind her. She twisted around and squinted through the mist only to have her vision obscured by a dark green cloud of gas. Eden coughed on the familiar gas and, remembering the dragon's abilities, threw herself to her stomach and craned her neck to see above her.

Suddenly, the unmistakable odor of Hiccup's tunic filled her nose and Eden shook her head, trying to shake the smell from her mind. "Get back, get back I say." The unfamiliar confidence in Hiccup's voice confused Eden.

She looked up to find Hiccup's furry boot not a foot from her face. She squeaked when the sharp claws of the dragon fell next to her and Eden was about to leap up and push Hiccup out of range when she realized that the dragon feet were skittering backwards while Hiccup's advanced on the Zippleback.

"Now, think about what you've done." Hiccup said, his voice shaking a bit. Eden was shocked at his sudden burst of confidence but the thought was instantly swept away when she saw him reach under his fuzzy vest. Eden's mouth dropped open. Underneath the vest, was a yellow and black striped eel. The most repulsively smelling creature of the depths, at least that Eden had smelled, compared to how some of the villagers didn't see the need to bathe, some of them came quite close.

Hiccup grasped the eel in his hand and tossed it into the chamber along with the staggering dragon, its nostrils flaring at the putrid odor that poisoned the air. Hiccup closed the doors of the chamber and turned around, his face falling on the shocked Eden.

He gave her a nervous smile which said 'you didn't see that right?'

The gas-smoke mixture cleared and more shocked faces appeared through the light mist. "So, are we done then? Because I've gotta… um, yeah." Hiccup trotted away, shuffling his feet before racing into a run as he took off once more.

The eyes of the trainers turned to Eden, who lied sprawled on the gound. She looked up to face them and gasped as her eyes fell on the shadow. Her eyes glowed red with venom and a smile curled up around her lips.

Eden stood carefully and brushed herself off, trying not to look too suspicious before darting after Hiccup.

She had turned corners of houses over and over again when she caught the sight of Hiccup's green tunic disappearing around the walls of a building. Eden furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is he running?" She wondered aloud. "And how did he know to use the eel?"

Hiccup darted into the green of the forest and Eden followed, trying to keep a low profile and not be seen. A shudder ran down her spine when she crossed into the trees. She scanned for shades but saw none.

"Where did they go?" She wondered, but truthfully, she didn't want to find out and was glad for the disappearance of the creatures.

Still running, Eden realized just how weak she was. Her legs had already grown numb and her knees were shaking. A sudden realization hit her. She was in the forest, away from the humans. Eden looked around her, making sure no one was watching before the bright light encircled her and energy flowed through her veins as the wings sprouted from her shoulders and sent her spiraling into the heavens. She was back.

_**Hey guys, thank you for reading. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short and very late :} PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Found

_**HEY! I would just like to thank **__**LandofMidnightRain**__** and **__**HamsterJellyman**__** for constantly giving me feedback! And I also am sorry for this next chapters lead off from the movie. I kinda skipped the montage scene because I left off on a bad ending with my last chapter that I didn't know how to go from. I would also like to apologize for the late updates, I'm working on 2 Fanficts at the same time and I'm trying to keep up on both of them as quickly as possible. Thanks again!**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD… although I wish I did, and I also do not own the quote "Missed it by that much" from Get Smart… just thought I'd put that in there. **_

__Her wings furled in the wind and stretched to their furthest without grazing the trees of which she weaved through with great agility. She couldn't believe it, she was flying again! Eden looked up to where the sun shone through the canopy of the dense forest.

It sparkled off of the dragon's green scales and a smile lines her lips as the light reflected onto the rocks and trees she passed. Thoughts raced through Eden's head as fast as her own wings were carrying her. She was finally flying, actually flying. After three days of being in her weak human form, she had finally broken free.

_ Three days _she thought. It was the longest time Eden had ever gone in her human form. She was surprised she hadn't changed earlier.

Eden sighed. She had lost Hiccup but the loss was minor compared to the wind that blew in her face. She thrust her wings in one swift movement, pushing her farther and faster into the breeze. The rush of air in her face was incredible.

Eden opened her eyes wide at the feeling. It was incredible. It had been so long since she had ever actually flown just to fly. For once, she wasn't flying to flee. She closed her eyes, letting the calming darkness envelop her and listened only to the wind in her ears.

She swerved her body twisting as she did around trees. Her back arched and she smiled again when she felt the leaves of the tree she had barely dodged brush her spine.

Her eyes flickered under the lids as shapes and colors of red and black filled her vision. Once again, Eden gave her large wings another flap and she was sent racing into the wind so fast it felt like water enveloping her entire body.

Her heart couldn't take it, she began flapping wildly. She knew she shouldn't in the dense trees, but the rush of the wind in her face and the bright colors peeking into her vision were too strong for her to resist. The rapid pulsing of Eden's wings matched that of her heart that beat fiercely for the open sky.

Suddenly, Eden's thoughts were cut off when she felt a piercing pain in her gut. Her eyes flew open as she slammed into the rock which sent her tumbling over the other side and finally rolling her over, bumping into jagged rocks and snapping tree branches, into a crater.

When the dazed dragon cleared her head, she sat up groggily, viewing her surroundings. The crater's ledge which she had so carelessly run into sat at least thirty feet up and, due to the debris of crushed rock and snapped limbs of tree branches, Eden was sure she should've endured more damage that a headache.

She heaved a sigh, discouraged at the stupidity she held in order to land here in the first place. Eden pushed herself up into a standing position and leapt back into the air for takeoff but faulted as her right wing collapsed and sent her back to the ground with a thump.

Eden looked down at her shoulder and tried again to fly. "Ugh!" She grunted as she fell again to her feet. She craned her neck to look at her wing and gasped in discouragement when she saw the sore limb bend downwards toward the ground when it should have been facing back to catch the wind.

Eden let out another sigh and tucked her wings together behind her back so that the left one sat atop the right and held it into place. _Great. _She thought. _My first day back and I've already broken a wing._

There was an easy way out of the crater. A small opening between the crevices which met to form the crater gave enough room for a human to pass through easily. Taking note of the exit, Eden sat in the dirt and decided that she wasn't needed in her human form at the time and that she still was able to relax in her dragon body for a few more hours.

Slowly, Eden stood up, deciding that the best way to pass the time was to inspect her surroundings. Although, her shoulder pained her as the wing hung limply from its other half of heavy bone, the full view of the crater distracted her for brief moments at a time.

She would walk from one end to the other, wincing every once in a while as her right wing slipped from its position.

The sun peeked over the distant trees and stretched over the crater's edges to reach the small area, but it was warm and had a small spot of grass which lit up bright green in the rays. Over to one side was a pond that reached at most twelve feet deep in the center while the rest lay at shallow depths, shimmering in the light and rippling softly as fish swiveled and turned every which way underneath its surface.

Eden took in every attribute of the crater as heaven and she nestled down into the grass. It was beautiful, no wonder Hiccup always disappeared into the forest. A breeze picked up, and from where she sat, her head lowered in the tall grass and the trees hanging above her, the rustling was especially calming and the dragon was soon lulled to sleep by the pure beauty of her newfound safe haven.

"Come on bud, we've been flying for a while now, we should probably make our way back." Hiccup said, patting his friend on the side of the neck. Toothless crooned in reply and turned his head towards home.

His ears twitched as the gears turned by Hiccup's foot sprang to life and turned his new tailfin into the wind so that they soared over the sea and into the trees. He shook his head as leaves brushed his nose and flapped his ears at the human, reminding him to pull up.

"Yeah yeah, I've got it." Hiccup retorted, but nonetheless switched the gears after hesitating for a moment as the combination popped into his memories. After the cheat-sheet had blown away earlier that evening, Hiccup struggled to work the tailfin by memory.

"Oh, GAH!... missed it by _that_ much." Hiccup grumbled. He had misjudged the combination of gears and sent both him and the dragon skimming the top of the crater and crashing through a nearby tree until they bounced to the ground, hitting each branch on the way.

Toothless seemed to have received the better half of the fall for he had had a softer landing… Hiccup. As the dragon leisurely climbed off of his friend, Hiccup gulped in a large breath and sprawled on his back in the setting sun. "Thanks for moving." He heaved sarcastically to his unaware companion.

Hiccup stood and unstrapped himself from the harness that clung him to Toothless before unhooking it from the dragon's saddle and slipping it from the Night Fury's thick skin. Toothless, glad to be out of the crazy contraption which strapped him to his human, bounded out of sight, rubbing his itching and chafing neck against the soft grass.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued cleaning up the gear and shoving it behind a large boulder and grabbing on his warm vest.

Suddenly, the boy was struck with a jolt of worry as a low growl escaped Toothless' throat. A growl that meant danger of which Hiccup had never heard before now.

"Toothless! Toothless what is-" He stopped mid-sentence and his eyes opened wide with recognition and horror. Running to stand behind Toothless, Hiccup was faced with something of which he feared more than anything else.

Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' back, trying to subside the growling. Lying in the green grass, heaving in heavy breaths, was a dragon. _Not __**A**__ dragon. _Hiccup thought._**The**__ dragon! _And the more he thought about it, more frightened Hiccup became. Had it come for him? Why was it here? How did it find him?

Toothless, having felt Hiccup behind him began to worry. His human was shaking, his knees looked as if they were about to give way. The dragon's growl dwindled into a small questioning whining in the back of his throat as he turned to the boy.

Not receiving an answer, Toothless slightly nudged Hiccup in the side. "Huh? Oh." Hiccup mumbled having been partly pulled from his trance. Toothless, although knowing why this dragon was as outlier, he simply had no clue why the boy was so upset. It seemed to frighten him more than Toothless had ever seen him and therefore, held an even greater threat.

"Huh? Oh." Hiccup said as Toothless nudged him in the side. "It's okay bud." He whispered, feeling for the dragon's head to pat. Suddenly, the green creature began to stir. Hiccup stumbled back and Toothless resulted back to growling, his eyes shrinking into thin slits.

The dragon grunted and shifted onto its side so it faced Hiccup, the light shining off of its green scales. Hiccup's face fell into a confused state. It didn't look dangerous, just… comfortable, in fact, it was smiling in its sleep. Slowly, the creature, heaving a heavy yawn, blinked opened its eyes.

At first, it seemed to be dazed, just waking up to the two strangers in front of it didn't seem to be absorbed by the dragon yet. It blinked a few more times before processing what was happening. The dragon's eyes opened wide with fright. Hiccup was taken aback by how bright the eyes of the beast were and stumbled back again, this time, tripping over Toothless' artificially finned tail which swung wildly behind him.

Toothless' growl raged into a roar, his teeth springing from the gums. The green dragon leapt from its position, stumbling over its own feet trying to move out of the angry Toothless' sight.

It let out a shout of pain as its right wing slipped from its back. "Aah!" It shrieked, grimacing at the sound and hissing with the pain. Wait… pain? Hiccup got up and placed his hand on Toothless, trying to calm his friend.

Carefully, he clambered his way up to Toothless' head, staring at the green dragon which looked back with eyes that Hiccup for some reason recognized. Yes, Hiccup had certainly seen these eyes before.

_**Hey, thanks for reading! Please review!**_

_** Haha, I never realized how much Eden fell asleep in this story :P**_


	8. Chapter 8 Hiccup!

_**Hey guys, I am so so so so so so so so etc. sorry for the latenessosity of this chapter. I couldn't think of how to word it and I keep getting new ideas for more fanfics. I promise I will try and keep up on this more. **_

At first she thought it was merely her imagination. But as she blinked her eyes tiredly a few more times Eden was jolted awake and the face of the all-too-familiar Hiccup appeared into her field of vision. Hiccup's face was full of horror and shock and Eden didn't know what to do or how to react.

She just sat there, staring at him when a noise shook her out of the daze. This time, Eden did react. Her face fell into shock and her entire body shivered with adrenaline. Standing next to the harmless human, was the dark face of a Night Fury. She pushed herself over and flung herself, staggering to her feet before realizing her right wing had slipped and she cried out in surprise and pain.

Hiccup's face fell into a state of confusion and slight curiosity, but the Night Fury's wings unfurled, blocking Eden's vision of Hiccup. She waited for the Night Fury to attack, or at least tell her she didn't belong here, but it just stood there, barring its teeth at the green outsider.

Curiosity overcame Eden. Slowly, she crept a few feet forward before the black dragon let out a deep growl of discontent and a snarl of warning. Eden stopped and sat in front of the black dragon, tilting her head in confusion. Why didn't he attack, all the other dragons did…

_Hiccup_ Eden remembered. She had to get the boy out of there!

Unconsciously, Eden stood again and began circling to the Night Fury's back end, attempting to get a better view (and mainly a confirmation) of Hiccup. But the Night Fury had other ideas.

Leaping from his seemingly harmless stance in front of the human, the Night Fury had pinned the dragon girl to the grass. His nostrils flared and the eyes bore into her. _Leave!_

She struggled under the dragons black claw, ignoring his one-worded remark, as it had slipped onto her sore shoulder and pressed up against the wing. Eden bit her lip, trying to contain the shriek of pain which threatened to burst from her throat with every pulse running under the dragon's heavy paw.

Eden's struggling did little to no help. Her tail was left flailing behind her and she was beginning to taste blood in her mouth.

"Toothless!" Eden's eyes (which she was unaware were closed) flung open at the sound of Hiccup's voice. The black dragon flinched but his eyes kept locked on Eden and his claws shifted, digging her shoulder blade into her broken wing.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted again, this time tugging on the black dragon's neck. As Eden was about to take the risk of telling the boy to keep away, the dragon's growling subsided and, although agonizingly slowly, removed his talons from her shoulder.

"Toothless come on, get off!" Hiccup grunted, heaving his entire body weight against the dragon's neck.

Suddenly, the dragon's death gaze retracted, tearing from Eden's wild green eyes and turning to the human. The dragon's reaction sent Hiccup falling to his rump, skidding a bit as his own momentum sent his sprawling.

"Ow." He grumbled. The black dragon's face softened and the slits in his eyes grew into large pupils that took up most of his eyeballs and, with the fact that his teeth were still barred and gleaming, looked rather ridiculous instead of terrifying.

Hiccup stood, rubbing his lower back as he did so, all the while glaring at his dragon playfully. The dragon, seeming to have momentarily forgotten about his recent captive, tilted his head and let out a lively grumble from his throat. In fact, the dragon seemed so distracted that Eden found it as her chance of escape.

Pulling up her two back legs, Eden planted her feet onto the underbelly of the unsuspecting Night Fury and kicked. The dragon's eyes widened but he wasn't able to react before Eden had flipped him over and stood, arching her back (a truly bad attempt of looking frightening.)

The Night Fury, having gained his composure, leapt into a defensive stance, placing himself between Eden and Hiccup. His eyes returned to slits and his growl grew until Eden could feel the ground vibrating under her feet.

_Great. _She thought_. What have I gotten myself into?_

Again, attempting to reach Hiccup, Eden slowly circled around and, to both her surprise and relief, the dragon followed, leaving the human in the open.

The dragon-girl continued to circle around the patch of grass until she was about ten feet from the boy. The growling of the Night Fury was cut off suddenly as he realized just what Eden's plan had been and the beast charged her.

Thinking quickly, Eden rushed forward. Hiccup's eyes widened as Eden grabbed him by the wrist and carried him to the small opening she had seen before. Eden dropped the boy through the opening and planned to go through herself when she realized that she was still in her dragon form and had no way of flying. No way of escaping the now furious fury.

"Oh no." Hiccup said to himself as the sounds of snarling filled the other side of the crater wall. Having been shoved through the opening by the green dragon, Hiccup was unfortunately blocked out of the fight.

"Toothless!" He shouted. Hiccup stood and rushed back to the opening only to find the green dragon still blocking his way. He began pounding on its scales, trying his hardest to break in and get Toothless out of there.

Yes, his dragon was strong, fierce, and, when provoked, dangerous, but Hiccup had seen what this dragon could do, the green dragon was smart.

Toothless growled again and the green dragon pressed itself even further against the opening, sealing it closed completely, Toothless had no chance of escape now!

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted again. Fear was beginning to take him over and his heart began to beat wildly. Harmlessly beating (pawing) his fists at the dragon's scales, Hiccup called again and again to his dragon, trying desperately to stop him from being injured any more.

Hiccup began hoisting all of his weight against the dragon's side when the mass of scales disappeared from behind him and he tumbled down into the grass.

Shaking his head clear of the fall, Hiccup looked up from his spot on the ground and let out a sigh of relief to see that his dragon was okay. Although the same could not be said for the green dragon.

Toothless had wrapped himself around the dragon, trapping its legs and wings to its body. Its tail flapped uselessly behind it as the dragon squirmed and struggled under the Night Fury's body.

Lashing out its tail, the green dragon managed to roll over so that Toothless was pinned between it and the ground, although his tail still wrapped around the beast and refused to allow it and wriggle room.

Again, the dragon tried rolling, hoping to untangle itself from its imprisonment when its right wing slipped from the Night Fury's grasp and caught itself on the grass as the beast rolled over it.

Hiccup watched in shock, the dragon's eyes opened wide before shutting tightly and the dragon buried its head in the grass before letting out an ear-piercing shriek.

Toothless, suddenly filled with confusion at why the demon girl had screamed, leapt off of his captive and crawled quickly to his human's side, but Hiccup took no notice, he sat on his stomach (the same position he had taken when her fell back through the entrance of the crater) and stared at the green beast as it curled up in the grass and took shaky breaths.

Her eyes still shut tight, Eden silently thanked the Night Fury for getting off of her. The immense pain throbbing in her shoulder lessened slightly and Eden found it an opportune time to move and make her escape.

She took a deep breath and opened her watery eyes. The shadows cast by the short blades of green grass stared back at her. Another second passed in utter silence and the dragon uncurled from her fetal position in the grass and dragged her feet so that they sat underneath her.

As the dragon-girl pressed up on her shaky legs, she let out a grunt, her knees threatened to collapse underneath her, but at last she was able to get herself into a sitting position where she made the horrible mistake of glancing at her now droopy and fairly bloody wing.

Just looking at it pained her more.

She stared at he wound in horror and her mind threatened to cave into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Eden was snapped out of her trance when something touched her shoulder. She quickly turned to see what it was and was shocked to see Hiccup, standing directly at her side, a hand on her right shoulder.

Eden backed up a bit, a look of confusion crossing her face. What was he doing?

"It's okay." Hiccup said, raising his hands as if to show that he was holding nothing. "I won't hurt you. As Hiccup took a step towards her, Eden fought the urge to run, he was a Viking, a Viking for crying out loud!

Hiccup was at her side again and placed his hand on Eden's shoulder again. The dragon twitched but did nothing more.

Remembering the Night Fury, Eden looked up. Rather than barred teeth and an angry scowl, the dragon actually looked quite calm and his face painted with sorrow and pity. Eden, feeling a sense of Awkwardness between her and her recent enemy stretched the sides of her mouth into a half-hearted smile.

The girl almost laughed at the result. The Night Fury lit up and stretched out his own mouth into a large (and rather adorable) toothless grin.

"Ow!" Both Hiccup and the black dragon jumped in surprise as Eden let out a rather human-like shout. The green dragon's eyes widened as her heart sank to her stomach. Eden clenched her teeth, hoping Hiccup hadn't heard her.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

Eden refused to look back at the human and found herself suddenly interested in her own talons as they sank deep into the moist ground.

Hiccup knew he had heard the dragon speak before during the last dragon raid. At first, he tried to let it fall from his mind as a mistake, but now… no, now Hiccup was certain that this dragon could speak, if he could only get it to trust him.

_**Okay, so I know this one was a little bit lame but I hate it in stories when it's just like "oh hi I know your secret and have no problem with it!" so I tried to add more of an "Oh My GOLLY I CANT BELIEVE THIS GAH!" (I say "Gah" because really, I've never heard anyone say "Ahh" without some awkward consonant in front of it… I'm going 2 stop talking now and get on the next chapter :}**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Wing

_**Yeah… okay so I wasn't too late was I? *Toothless leaps on me and growls* okay but I have an explanation! Right after my last post I got the flu and was out of school on the second to last week for two days so I had a lot of homework to make up. And then this last week I had finals so I had to study. But it's up now! And it's not that exciting but I promise the revelation thing will come soon!**_

The evening poured on the three in the crater, the sun filtering in through the leaves so that the light and warmth barely touched them. Hiccup glanced over at the green dragon, which still refused to make eye contact, and watched as a quick shudder crawled up its spine and made it shiver.

Hiccup could tell the wing was hurting it and that he had no choice but to push it back into position. The more he thought about it, the more it frightened him. What if he punctured something? Or just hurt the creature more?

Finally, he decided to get up and face his fears. The dragon lay curled in a ball on its side, facing away from Hiccup, its wing fanned across the grass. Bone was jutting out, making Hiccup dizzy at the sight. The creature was taking harsh, shaky breaths, sometimes letting out a whimper and twitching as the wing sat uselessly at its side.

The boy was stooped by the dragon, trying to find a delicate way to grab the wing and force the bones back into place (although when it is worded as such, it's a bit hard to even say it delicately.) He knew it sensed him there, yet it made no motion of attack, in fact, earlier during the two-dragon-tussle, it almost seemed as if it were trying to 'save' him.

Hiccup took a deep intake of air and closed his small hands in on the wing, wiggling his fingers anxiously as he did so. He turned to look at the dragon, searching for some sort of reflex about to spring up on him, but when he looked, the face he saw was cringed in pain… or anxiety. Either it wanted Hiccup to move the bones, or it was just too weak to move away.

Toothless, although not yet friendly with the newcomer, sat silently to the side. Every once in a while he would twitch, as if seeing something potentially harmful and then realizing it was, in fact, nothing. At first, Toothless seemed to Hiccup to despise the green outsider, but as the hours in the Crater passed, after the creatures human scream, he seemed more interested in the beast than hostile.

"Okay, here we go… just don't freak out." **(A/N sound familiar? No I do not own that quote from Tangled ) **The dragon cringed even more at this, as if knowing what was coming. It could understand him. Hiccup bit his tongue lightly in concentration and lunged to the wing.

A struggling grunt emanated from the dragon, startling Hiccup more than it should have. The grunting died down and the dragon unclenched its jaw, before taking a deep breath and cringing again, awaiting the next burst of pain.

Hiccup also too a gulp of air before lightly touching the skin of the dragon's wings. He looked over, seeing little reaction, mainly from the pain it knew would come. The next step was to get a good grip on the bones. Hiccup slowly slid his fingers under the two fragments of the broken wing. The dragon twitched, but didn't react in any other way.

_Okay. _Hiccup thought. _Just do it, just get it over with. Just- _"Huh?" The boy was interrupted from his thoughts as Toothless grunted and sent him a glance that said 'Just do it already! You're making ME nervous!'

Another deep breath and Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows, Toothless was right, he had to do this. His hands gripped the bones tightly, receiving a jolt of surprise from the dragon, before suddenly twisting the bones so they mended back to one.

The green dragon let out a shrill cry, but Hiccup didn't stop. He pressed the fragmented pieces together and tore off his thick skinned vest. Tearing at the cloth until it became one long piece of hide. Working quickly so that the bone would not falter, Hiccup quickly wrapped the make-shift bandage at the base of the wound and worked his way up.

"We did it." He said exasperated, leaning back on his heels and letting himself flop to the cold grass. The dragon turned its head and its eyes opened wide with surprise. Moving its shoulders slightly, the wing flexed. Although still droopy, the wing was mended.

Hiccup smiled and raised his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes but stopped as something caught his eye. His hands were covered in blood.

What had startled his about the blood though was not the fact that it was on his hands, but the color. Being a Viking, Hiccup had certainly seen a lot of dragon blood, but never was it this color.

It shined a golden bronze as it slid between his fingers. As if to make sure the dragon was where the liquid was coming from, Hiccup turned to face the green dragon. It smiled contently at its newly fixed appendage and took absolutely no notice of the human staring blankly at the gold running down its side.

Toothless nudged him, pulling him from the shock induced daze and growled lightly in encouragement. Eyeing the other dragon with wide pupils.

Hiccup walked over to the small pond in the center of the crater and dipped his hands in. The gold instantly peeled off of the boy's skin, disappearing into the water and leaving no trace that there was anything at all on Hiccup's hands.

_Something is up with this dragon. I know it can speak, yet it hides it, and it has gold blood! I'm going to get to the bottom of this, starting with getting the thing to talk._

Hiccup straightened himself and turned back toward the dragons. Toothless sat, crouched, looking deeply into the green dragon while the other still marveled at Hiccup's handiwork.

Looking up, he saw that the light emanating from the sun had been lost to the crater and it was late enough that Vesta would be worried from his absence.

"Vesta!" Hiccup sat straight and his eyes sprung open. How long had it been? Hours at least. The Green dragon's head snapped up at the sound of the name, as if it recognized it.

"Oh gods! I have to go!" Hiccup leapt up, forgetting the golden mystery and ran to the opening of the crater. "Bye Toothless! I'll be back tomorrow bud!" He called as he left. "Bye other weird reptile thing!" Hiccup added, he could have sworn the green dragon snorted behind him.

As soon as Hiccup had left, Eden sighed with relief, her wing was on a quick road to recovery. She thanked the gods for her healing abilities; it should only be a few days for what should have taken weeks, maybe even months to heal for a regular dragon, or even a human for that matter.

Toothless, although continuously eyeing her suspiciously, kept his distance and hadn't spoken a word since their fight. She decided that he was the reason Hiccup had been disappearing lately and- "Hiccup!" Toothless flinched at the sudden outburst.

"He thinks I'm still in the village!" She quickly explained. Toothless gave her a smug grin as if to say 'Good luck with that.'

Eden stood, flinching as her right wing faltered at her side, although she had to give Hiccup credit, he was quick on his feet. Once steadied, Eden summoned all the strength she could from her core. She closed her eyes as the torrents of wind surrounded her in blue light.

Toothless let out a surprised grumble, telling her that she was in human form. She opened her eyes to see thin, sensitive skin and baggy clothes wrapped around her small and ridiculously fragile body. Her bright red curls fell into her face and she blew at them vigorously until they moved out of her eyes.

The remnants of the broken wing were merely a bloody and slightly sore shoulder since the wings and tail seemed to not even exist in this form.

"I have to get back before Hiccup realized that I'm gone. Bye Toothless." She said, racing towards the exit. "And thank you for not killing me!" She quickly said in addition.

It had taken Eden a while to figure out where she was going and the soles of her thin leather shoes were wearing into holes underneath her feet before she finally saw the entrance into the village. The fires burned high in the watch towers but Eden saw no dragons attacking, so she found the flame quite useless since the moon sent enough light throughout the village for her to see.

As she stepped out into the village, it seemed to be mostly empty with a certain lack of havoc. The windows of Hiccup's house were dark and cold meaning that he hadn't been there yet. She figured he'd be out in Gobber's shop.

She decided against visiting him, afraid of raising suspicions, and instead headed toward the house. It didn't take long for her to drift into the lull of sleep and slip into a deep slumber.

_**I'm sorry LandofMidnightRain, I lied about this being super exciting but I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea for Eden's secret spoiler and I couldn't fit it in this chapter because it would be too quick. Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 He knew it

_** Okay so the last chapter was obviously supposed to be right after Hiccup's first flight. But in this chapter I kinda added an extra flight before Astrid comes and ruins- I mean 'helps'… okay so I don't like her… anyway, just thought I'd add that so you know kinda what's going on. Oh and I also messed with the timing of Stoic's return… just so ya know.**_

_** I own everything! *Toothless growls* … and by everything I mean absoloodle nothingness!**_

__It had been three days since the incident and three days of racing through the forest at top speed to beat Hiccup to and from the Crater. It had also been three days since Hiccup had tried getting Eden to talk which both relieved her and unnerved her at the same time.

On one hand, the fact that Hiccup wasn't pressing for her to speak made her think that maybe he had decided to drop it, or maybe even have forgotten about it. On the other, Eden was frightened that perhaps he was using her silence to his advantage by planning something for her later on. But Hiccup was not that person.

Seeing how Hiccup acted around Toothless and the green dragon, Eden was almost willing to change there in front of him right then and there.

Her wing was now properly bandaged with a canvas cloth _**(pretend the canvas was thin… it sounds cool)**_ Hiccup had brought from the village (which thankfully disappeared and reappeared with her interchanging forms) and was already feeling much stronger.

Hiccup was circling the green dragon, assessing the damaged wing and by the look on his face, he was appalled by how quickly the wing had mended itself.

"There's barely any broken bone at all." He said to himself. Eden struggled to hold in a snicker at the boy's bewilderment. "How is this even possible? It should have taken weeks to heal this far." The boy ran his fingers through his hair in amazement and reached for the bandages that covered Eden's newly recovered wing.

Quickly pulling a knife out of his belt, Hiccup began slicing the cloth before slipping it off of the wing.

Cool air brushed the wing as it was no longer trapped inside the canvas and Eden unfurled it so that it caught more wind.

Hiccup stared blankly at the wing, completely dumbfounded. There was no way that the wing could have healed so quickly.

The green dragon opened its eyes and stared back at the wing, looking it over as if assessing it itself. Hiccup slowly walked over to the dragon, dragging the canvas cloth behind him. He brushed a hand lightly over the dragon, which was now spinning with glee.

It stopped spinning and looked at the boy before realizing what he wanted. The dragon let its wing fan out on the grass in front of Hiccup so he could see. Toothless stood behind him with a gleam of astonishment in his eyes.

Hiccup's eyes seemed as if they would pop out of his head at any given moment. He ran his fingers over the wing, the only remains of the once bloodied wound were nearly invisible scars and missing scales.

"Wow." Was all he could manage. He turned, leaving the green dragon to fawn over its newly healed appendage again.

"How is this even possible?" He whispered to himself. He sat himself down on a large rock and remembered the cloth in his hands. The boy looked down, the canvas was nearly completely soaked through with blood.

"The blood… the blood!" The dragons both turned to stare at Hiccup, the green more frightened than Toothless, who only seemed startled by the outburst. But the green dragon gawked at him like a fish out of water.

__"H-how do you two feel like flying today?"

At this, both dragons smiled.

It was incredible. At first, Eden was hesitant about flying again, but Takara had made no move what-so-ever to attack. Despite a few cautious glares here and there, she seemed to be clueless on Eden's identity and made no appearances in the forest either. _**(I should have explained it earlier and I tried to show it with the whole 'shadow' thing, but in case you didn't already know, Takara is like Eden.)**_

__Hiccup had strapped himself in on Toothless and attached the tailfin before gesturing for Eden to join them at the edge of the crater. She strode up to them, head held high and newly healed wing unfurled.

"Alright, just a bit over the water to see how the wing is healing and then we can come right back… okay?" Hiccup turned to Eden as if expecting her to answer, and to be truthful, she almost did but caught herself and just gave a reassuring nod.

Hiccup let out a sigh of disappointment before turning back to his own dragon. "Alright then. Let's go." Toothless, who had been fidgeting his feet with excitement, leapt into the air where his wings and fin caught air and sent him flying into the sky above.

_Here we go. _Eden thought_. No turning back now. _Still, the haunting thought of Takara finding her tapped at the back of her skull.

Ignoring the tapping, ignoring the worry, Eden leapt into the air herself, catching winds in her wings and allowing herself to be thrown higher into the sky where Hiccup and Toothless were circling around waiting for her.

Hiccup jumped back a bit as Eden burst into the sky, spinning with glee. She opened her eyes as soon as she could feel the clouds' misty coolness brushing her face and turned back to see Hiccup's shocked face. "Okay, well I guess the wing's healed." He half laughed.

Toothless gave her a playful glare as if to say 'Is that all you've got?'

Eden enjoyed the Night fury's presence. Although at first the two had gotten off on the wrong foot, he gave her a feeling of safety and comfort. He never spoke to her of tried to pry information from her. He basically just accepted her for who and what she was, and Eden was grateful for that.

Hiccup switched one of the gears to the tailfin with his foot and both he and the black dragon shot up into the clouds, creating a tunnel of blue sky through the white puffs. Eden followed through. The clouds blocked out all sight, everywhere she looked all was white. But she could hear the flapping of Toothelss' wings and the clicking of the gears and was able to maneuver her way about the clouds.

Finally emerging from the mist, Eden found herself soaring over water. The sea hung only fifty feet below her and large eroded rocks protruded out of the waters, interrupting the calm sea with ripples and crashing waves upon their bases.

Hiccup clicked the gears and he and Toothless drifted in and out of the masses of sea stones. Eden looked down in astonishment at how quickly the two were going, weaving through jutting rocks without a care in the world. The way the two had adapted to each other, needing each other, was what amazed her the most.

Eden stopped the flapping of her massive wings and let herself fall before opening them further and soaring mere feet above the breaking waves. The sea sent a cool salty mist into her lungs which she breathed in and savored the taste of. Every once in a while, she would dip her wings into the water allowing them to break the surface of the water and splashing water through the air.

She could feel the other two behind her and turned to smile at her friends, but they weren't there, instead, diving at full speed toward her, was the shadow.

Eden tried to flap her wings and get to the dense clouds, but found herself gasping for air before being pushed into the raging waters by the other dragon.

Icy water filled her ears and nose and obscured her vision with salt. The only way she knew she had stopped moving deeper was the fact that she hit the sandy bottom with a soft thud.

Her lungs began to burn under the pressure and longed for air. A silvery-black claw pressed against her throat while another dug into her wrist with intensifying pain. Eden did the first thing that she could think to do. She kicked. She could feel claws against thick skin. The shadow flinched, raising her claw for a moment, giving Eden the perfect chance for stage two. She used the little amount of air left in her lungs to connect gasses and spark together and blew the flame through the fire, sending boiling water and bubbles into her attackers face.

The dragon fell from Eden's figure. She took her chance, planting her two back feet firmly on the sandy bottom, Eden pushed as hard as she could to the surface, gasping for air as soon as she broke free of the cold.

"There!" Eden could hear Hiccup say. Toothless soared over to where she hovered over the sea, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of the dark waters.

"What was that?" Hiccup said.

Suddenly, an eruption of cold came behind them. Eden turned as the shadow burst out of the water. Its eyes settled on Eden and glowed red with anger, her belly black with blood.

Eden turned and fled for the clouds.

"EDEN!" It shrieked behind her.

As soon as she was far enough in the clouds, Eden stopped. Hovering in the midst of pure white blindness, she closed her eyes and waited for the sound of frantically flapping wings.

That was the shadow's problem. She let rage overtake her actions, often sending her into a frenzy.

One of her ears twitched to the right. She was close. The sound of flapping quickly became louder. Eden opened her eyes just as a black tail sliced through the mist, missing Eden by mere inches. "You want me Takara!" She shouted towards the dark figure in the cloud. "Come get me!"

The shadow's head whipped towards her, glowing red eyes **(I know, cliché) **penetrated the thick mist, before charging straight at Eden.

Anticipating the move, Eden simply folded her wings and let herself fall. She opened them again after creating a safe yet fairly close distance between the two dragons. She searched through the mist for any dark shapes before settling on the tip of one of the jutting sea stones poking into the clouds.

Eden shot straight up, making as much noise as possible before hearing the sound of flapping behind her. Angling herself with a sudden turn, she whipped past the shadow, back down to the sea. She listened again to make sure Takara was still following; she was and fairly close too.

Wondering how far she had flown up, Eden searched for the stone again. It showed as a light gray splotch in the mist. Eden dove faster towards it, the shadow literally right on her tail. The rock was fifty… thirty… ten… Eden pulled up and missed the rock by mere inches. The shadow on the other hand, so caught up with the chase rammed head first into the stone, breaking off the tip in a crumbled mess and fell, tumbling down the side and landing in a small crevice where she lay unconscious.

Eden smiled to herself before dropping back down into the clear air where Hiccup and Toothless were both staring at the shadow with shock clearly written in their eyes. Hiccup turned to Eden, who was taking shaky breaths of both adrenaline and exhaustion.

"Let's go back shall we?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence that hung in the air. Both Eden and Toothless nodded at this.

After the three had landed, Eden decided to inspect her wrist. Golden blood dripped prominently from the claw wounds and it stung with every movement she made in the area.

"Eden?" Hiccup came from behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a scratch that's al- oh no." Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened with fright. Her head turned shakily to the boy standing next to her.

"I knew you could talk." He said as-a-matter-of-factly

_**Whew! Done! How'd you like the revelation? Don't worry the whole Eden-is-Vesta thing will come soon along with an explanation for who Takara/shadow is and how she fits in and also for what exactly they are. If you have any guesses though I would love to hear them. Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Vesta?

_**Hey guys I am so sorry at how late this update is but my computer suddenly decided to break down and I wasn't able to post anything but my sister is letting me use her computer now so here we go… that was all one sentence… whew!**_

_**Oh and also someone pointed out that the line breaks I thought I had been putting in aren't actually transferring over to the Fan Fiction page so from now on the '…' in the center page is a line break/ POV change.**_

The dragon froze, eyes widened in horror. Hiccup knew he had used its name and caught it off guard. "It's okay Eden, I won't hurt you." He said, raising a hand towards its green scales. Toothless lay down in the shade of a tall evergreen tree and watched the two as if it were a scene from a play.

Hiccup looked back, 'Eden' still not responding. "That thing that attacked you, did it hurt you?" This time Hiccup's hand rested on the dragon's shoulder. She flinched but didn't pull away. "Eden." The dragon looked up, fear burning in its eyes.

"What was that thing?"

"The shadow." She whispered barely audible.

"What? Shadow? Why was it after you?"

"When did you figure it out?" She asked, sounding more nervous than questioning.

"Figure what out?" Hiccup said, a bit disappointed that she had changed the subject but excited that she was at least talking.

"That I was different, that I could talk."

"Oh, well truthfully… when you talked just now. I mean I heard you during that raid where you appeared first, and I knew you were different since you actually escaped the ring, but I guess it was just now in the sky that really gave it away."

"But I didn't talk, did I?" She asked.

"Well the other one… the uh, shadow did, that's how I knew your name, but you did shout something while in the clouds."

"Oh yeah." Eden huffed and slumped down to her stomach. Toothless stood and dragged himself over to the others, sitting behind Eden as if for encouragement.

"Is your wrist okay?" Hiccup asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What? Oh yeah, she has sharp claws, I mean all dragons have sharp claws otherwise they wouldn't exactly be called claws would they? but hers hurt, I mean all punctures by claws especially sharp ones hurt but I guess I just-" She stopped abruptly as she noticed the other two staring blankly at her. "And now I'm just babbling on." She led off.

"At least you're talking. Which brings up another question, how can you-"

"Shh!" Eden cut in, her ears began twitching wildly. Toothless' head jerked up. Then both stared into the dense trees above the cove.

"What is it?" Hiccup whispered.

Eden opened her mouth to answer but was stopped by the whizzing sound of a blade slicing air. The dragon stood and reared back just in time. An eight inch knife caught in the dirt directly where her head had been.

"Shades." She said to herself.

"That knife! I saw the same one when-" Hiccup started.

"Hiccup, take Toothless and go." Eden cut him off.

"What? No I'm not leaving you!" The boy retorted.

"Toothless!" Eden shouted, ignoring the boy's response. The Night Fury turned. "Take Hiccup, now!"

But the black dragon was just as reluctant as his human and he shook his head furiously. "Ugh. Fine, but stay close, and if there's a weapon near you, use it, these things die instantly on impact! Toothless! They burn with fire, use it to our advantage!" Both dragon and human nodded.

Hiccup slowly crouched and pulled the knife out of the dirt. It was heavy and for someone as tall and lanky as him, it pulled on his arms as much as an axe would for a usual Viking. He held it up in front of him. The shaft made of a heavy stone and engraved with words he couldn't make out while the blade was long and thin, Hiccup was afraid that with his luck he would end up stabbing himself.

Eden looked above the rocky cliff hanging and twitched her ears back and forth. She leapt over to Toothless' side as an arrow whizzed by. As quickly as it was shot, the green dragon reached down, taking the arrow in her mouth and flung it back to the rocky edge where the first of the black figures were peeking over.

The arrow struck one of the shadow-like creatures in the chest and it disappeared instantly into an explosion of dust.

"Um, do I have to do that?" Hiccup asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Just stay out of the way of their weapons and if they get to close, strike." Eden answered. She talked as if she had done it before. Hiccup stared at the dragon, there was a light in her eyes, something he couldn't pin as fear but not completely courage either.

A sudden memory came to Hiccup. The first day Eden had been found in the cove, she had fought Toothless, the night Fury she now was standing in front of and facing the demons for. When she had grabbed Hiccup in that fight, it hadn't been to attack him, she had pushed him out of the cove, as if to 'save' him from the other dragon. The same light was in her eyes now as she protected the two. Not fear for her life, fear for another's.

He was snapped out of his trance as the creatures began to clamber over the edge of the wall, Toothless fired his lightning sparked flame at them furiously while Eden leapt in front of her friends and snapped her tail at them, knocking them into the Night Fury's flame, turning the creatures to dust.

"How many are there?" Hiccup shouted.

Eden looked up and examined the area. "Not many left, they work for Takara, if she's unconscious, she won't be able to direct them any other way, but don't let any escape or they could lead her here."

"Takara? The huntress?" Hiccup took into account how frightened Vesta had been around the girl, had they lived in the same village?

"Um… yeah, sure." She answered, pursing her lips as if she had slipped up somewhere.

"Look out!" He shouted. Eden turned to face the demon that had crept up behind her but was only able to stumble out of the way as it tried to strike her with another knife identical to the one with Hiccup.

All of a sudden his body seemed to take over. His mind could barely keep up with the steps he took as he ran at the shade and struck it in the chest. The creature turned to ash and left Hiccup standing there, holding the knife in front of him, wondering how he had just managed to kill what a dragon couldn't.

"That's creepy." Was all he could manage.

"Trust me, I've been doing that for nine years and it doesn't get any less creepy." Eden said between gasps. Toothless walked over to his human and caught the boy just as he fell from his feet. His shaky knees buckled and he let his dragon lead him slowly to the grass.

"What are those things?" He asked.

Eden lay next to him so they were at eye level once again. "Shade demons, shadows of the deceased."

"Wouldn't those be ghosts?"

"No, Ghosts have a conscience, they are self aware, these aren't. The shades are the shadows of the dead. No conscience, no self awareness." She explained.

"And this day just got _that_ much weirder."

"Tell me about it."

Eden lay her head down in the soft grass and let out a huff. Toothless curled himself around Hiccup, letting the boy lean against his dark scales. Hiccup stared at the sky, his breathing still fast paced since the attack. He looked over to Eden. He watched as her eyes slowly drifted closed and her breathing became heavy.

He still had so many questions for the dragon. How could she speak? Where did she come from? How did she know Takara? Gold blood? None of it made sense. Hiccup lifted his hands which still grasped the knife with white knuckles.

He glanced back at the green dragon before sliding the knife into his belt. He felt a nudge from behind. Toothless made a slow whining sound and motioned towards the belt.

"It's okay bud, I just need to check something." He whispered to the Night Fury. "Go to sleep, I'll be back tomorrow." He added as he stood up and stretched.

…Okay I lied, this isn't a POV change, just a time change …

Hiccup arrived at the village at possibly the worst time. "Rush hour." Everyone was finished with work in the shops and were slowly meandering their ways home. "Chances of making it through the village with no one noticing an eight inch knife sticking out of my belt?"

"Hiccup!"

"Zero." He sighed and turned to the voice.

"Hiccup!" It was Vesta. She looked out of breath as she raced toward him.

Hiccup turned so that the knife was behind his leg, hidden from the girl's line of sight. "Hey Vesta." He mumbled before darting into the traffic of carriages and people just as heavy and dangerous. "Um, what do you need? Because I really have to be somewhere." He told her.

"Hiccup I need to tell you something." She said. Her voice was urgent but Hiccup was spinning and waving at his new 'fans', trying to keep under the radar of his secret weapon of choice to notice.

"Um, yeah sounds important." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"It is, Hiccup it's about-"

"And you know what important things are great during?"

"Hiccup I-"

"Mornings, yep, can you tell me in the morning?" He felt bad brushing her off but the anxiety and paranoia of the knife clung in his belt had certainly got to him.

Vesta retorted.

"Great, thanks for your understanding and I'll see you in the morning!" He said, saluting a 'good-bye' and racing off towards the house. The door swung open before he even had a chance to touch it.

"Hiccup!"

"Gah! Wow Dad!" The boy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

His father seemed taken aback. "Well, the nest search was a complete failure, and this is my home…"

"Heh, right."

"That reminds me!" The big man bellowed, the force of his voice practically throwing the boy off balance. "The guest bed is taken, but the huntress Takara says she is not the one using it. Who else is here?"

"Oh, a new girl named Vesta, she was found stabbed and unconscious at the edge of town, really nice, red hair… sleeps a lot. Dad, don't scare her please she's my only friend here." He said sarcastically, although it was true.

"Nonsense! According to the rest of the village, you've got hundreds of friends!"

"Yeah, fans… friends… close enough right?"

"That's my boy. I'm gonna check on Gobber and a few of the dragon keepers to make sure everything's in order."

"Yeah, okay, bye Dad." He said, waving until his father was out of sight before slamming the door shut.

He raced to the guest bed where the knife Vesta had been stabbed with lay beside on the table and grabbed it by the hilt. Racing up the stairs and slamming the door closed, Hiccup tossed the two knives to his bed.

They had the exact same hilt unrecognizable symbols, etched in heavy grey stone. Each one also had the design of "Dragons." Hiccup muttered. Each knife had a large carving of a dragon and in the center, where the heart would be, laid a ruby. "Wow, how did I miss that?"

He turned each knife over and over in his hands, the only difference was that one was still lightly coated in Vesta's blood. "Golden blood. Like Eden's. That's it! They know each other, that's why they appeared at the same time. This explains everything!" _**(Oh Hiccup.)**_

__Hiccup picked up both knives and wrapped them in a cloth before setting them aside. Tomorrow he would confront Vesta and Eden about the situation, and get some of his questions answered.

_**Okay, I know, a bit slow to start with, but Eden's kinda hard to work with with two secrets to be revealed. So the Stoic thing was way off, but Hiccup's getting closer and all will be revealed soon. I shall pray that my computer turns back on (I hate this keyboard) and that I will get reviews! ;)**_

_**Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12 One and the same

_**Okay, I know how late this is, but as I said earlier, my computer is broken down and wont restart, so I am using my family computer which is both slow and almost always being used by someone so I don't get a lot of time on it.**_

_** This chapter is a little slow but I hope you like it!**_

_** Please review!**_

_** I don't own HTTYD only Eden and Takara. If I did, I would be pretty awesome.**_

It had taken at least three hours for Eden to fall asleep and even longer to stay asleep, so to say that she had a rough night would have been an understatement. She could hear Hiccup's feet padding down the stairs and tried to ignore the bright light that filled the room when he opened the window shutters.

"Vesta." He said quietly.

She was too tired to get up now, so she stayed still, pretending to sleep.

"I know you're awake, can we talk?" He said his voice a bit louder.

Eden turned over so that she faced the boy and opened her eyes, squinting at the sun. "Now you want to talk?" She said sarcastically.

"I know I know, I was rude yesterday, I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you about this." Hiccup said, pulling something wrapped in cloth from behind his back.

Eden sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her red curls bounced lazily in front of her face. "What is it?" She yawned.

Hiccup unwrapped the object and placed it onto her lap. Eden stiffened and resisted the urge to throw the thing. "The knife? Hiccup, what's this all about?" She tried to say this in an I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about voice, but it came out as more of an I-don't-want-you-to-know-that-I-know-why-you-are-asking-me-this tone.

"Vesta, this is the knife we found in you the day you came here. At first I thought it was infected, that's why the blood is yellow, but then I saw this." He pulled out a second knife. "This is from when I was attacked in the woods yesterday, same knife, and the one who was with me has yellow blood as well."

"Why are you telling me this?" Eden asked, she was shaking now, trying to calm herself down and failing to do so.

"Because I think there is a connection." Hiccup stated.

"And why is it so important that you find out what it is?" She snapped back.

Hiccup stepped back a bit and tapped his fingers together nervously. "Because the other one attacked by that knife was a dragon! A dragon that disappeared right before you showed up, running in the direction you came from and I think I know why." Eden stiffened again. "Vesta, you're hiding her aren't you?"

"Wait what?" Eden looked up confused.

"In a world of dragon killing Vikings, you would stand against all off them to protect your dragon wouldn't you?" He said, his voice becoming excited.

"Hiccup that's not what-"

"And I'm not going to turn you in or anything because I am too!" He practically shouted.

"Hiccup, I-"

"No really!" He cut her off again. "I'll prove it to you, come with me." He grabbed Eden's wrist and pulled her out of bed.

"OW!" Eden shouted, pulling back her arm and inspecting her wrist, it was healing quickly, but since it was a mark created by someone else like her, it took more time than usual.

"Your wrist! Vesta are you okay?" Hiccup stopped and stared at her. Had he finally figured it out? "You're connected aren't you?" Eden nearly face palmed. "Your dragon has that same wound, same blood. Quick, I'll show you where she is."

_She's right in front of you! _She thought, becoming more and more impatient.

Hiccup quickly reached for her unwounded hand and dragged her out the door, Eden stumbling to keep herself from falling behind him. Her bare feet hit the rock and dirt with pain that shot up her ankles and into her legs with each step as tiny rocks wedged themselves into them.

…

Astrid gasped and backed away from the Haddock house. She had been walking to the shop to get her axe sharpened when she heard shouting from the house, being the suspicious girl she was, she crept up the stone stairs and pressed her ear against the door.

"Why are you telling me this?" A voice said, Astrid recognized it as the new girl, Vesta.

"Because I think there is a connection." This time it was hiccup.

"And why is it so important that you find out what it is?" Vesta said rather defensively.

There was a slight pause. "Because the other one attacked by that knife was a dragon! A dragon that disappeared right before you showed up, running in the direction you came from and I think I know why." Astrid gasped, he was right, the dragon that escaped disappeared right before Vesta showed up.

"Vesta, you're hiding her aren't you?" Astrid raised an eyebrow at this. Meek little Vesta, hiding a dragon?

"Wait what?" Eden asked confused.

"In a world of dragon killing Vikings, you would stand against all off them to protect your dragon wouldn't you?" Hiccup accused, but his voice wasn't angry, in fact he sounded excited.

"Hiccup that's not what-" Vesta started, but was cut off.

"And I'm not going to turn you in or anything because I am too!" Astrid stopped breathing. Did he just say what she thought he said? Hiccup was harboring a dragon, that's why he was so good at training all of a sudden.

Astrid stepped back quietly before running straight to where Takara was staying. If anyone could deal with this dragon problem, it was her.

…

Hiccup had dragged her through the town and was now taking Eden through the forest at a speed that seemed impossible for a boy of both his age and size. "Hiccup, where are we going?" She asked, although she knew exactly where he was taking her.

"You'll see." He shouted back, jumping a log that Eden nearly tripped over.

Eden stopped talking and focused on not tripping, a few minutes later they stopped at the opening of the cove. Eden's heart skipped a beat, the only reason she could tell was the fact that she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, throbbing painfully against her skull.

"Follow me." Hiccup said, releasing his grip on Eden's wrist and gesturing for her to follow. She did, stepping tentatively over rocks as her bare feet slipped and skidded against them. They were already red and torn up from the run there.

She watched as Hiccup squeezed through the opening and disappeared into the cove before she took a deep breath and followed.

She stepped in, the cool grass welcomed her sore feet. She took another step forward and was instantly greeted by a hot breath pouring down her back. She turned around to find Toothless smiling at her with his famous gummy grin and wide eyes.

Eden smiled back and reached her hand up to rub his nose and he leaned into her palm, allowing her to stroke his entire head with ease.

"That's Toothless." Hiccup said, coming up from behind her. Toothless opened his eyes and bounded over to him. "Have you seen Eden bud?" Hiccup asked the Night Fury.

Toothless stared at him confusedly and turned to Eden as if to say 'is he serious?' Eden just shrugged and put on a half smile that said 'guess not.'

Hiccup looked between the two curiously. "Can you… understand each other?"

"Hiccup there's something I need to tell you." Eden said.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said flatly.

"Hiccup, focus please, I need to tell you that-"

"But how, I mean, what does this mean? Were you born like this? And Where's Eden?"

"Hiccup!" The boy turned to look at her, surprised by the sudden outburst. "I'm right here!"

"What?"

"Hiccup, I _am _Eden."

"No but… that's not possible." He said.

Eden sighed and turned back to Toothless who nodded encouragingly _show him _he said quietly.

She nodded and looked back to Hiccup who was staring, dumbfounded at both of them.

Eden crossed her arms and closed her eyes, allowing the familiar blue light surround her before opening them again, standing in front of hiccup as a dragon.

_**Ooh, Astrid knows about Hiccup's secret! I know this chapter is short but I thought it was a good place to stop. Please don't kill me!**_

_** I love Toothless and think he is adorable when you can't understand him and don't like making him talk a lot because it kind of ruins it but when he does I try to make it about something important so it doesn't mess up his perfect image in the movie.**_

_** Speaking of which, I am completely straying from the movie at this point but it will sorta get back on track don't worry!**_

_** I would also love to hear what you think about Takara and who she is since no one has commented on her yet.**_

_** Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 secrets

_**Okay, I still have a broken Laptop but no one was using the family computer and I got really excited because now I can update *YAAAY***_

_** Anyway, I love to read your guys' reviews and I would like to thank Drago829 for making me laugh… oh and guessing ;)**_

_**On with the story.**_

"Um… okay…" Hiccup managed to slur out, he began to sway as if he were about to pass out. "I mean, WOW!" He said a bit louder as he regained balance and composure. Toothless stood behind him protectively incase he did in fact fall.

"I tried telling you last night, and actually I wanted to tell you when you first found me in the cove, but I kind of cowered out of it then." Eden said, her head hung a bit in shame.

"And I can understand why too." Hiccup said.

"What?"

"I live in a village full on dragon killing Vikings, You don't think I felt terrified when I realized my best friend is a dragon… dragons… wait, not trying to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you?"

"I mean, you're not exactly dragon, and not really human either, are you a hybrid or something?"

"Hybrid?" Eden said confused, she hadn't heard the term before.

"Half dragon, half human?" Hiccup clarified.

"Oh! No." She said shaking her head. "Well… yes actually, but not half and half." Hiccup just stared at her confusedly. "My mother was half dragon and my father was full.

"Okay, that brings up and interesting and slightly awkward question…" Hiccup started. "Were you an egg or live when you were born?"

Eden opened her mouth to answer but found herself unable to. "I honestly have no idea." She said.

"So are there others like you?" Hiccup asked.

Eden shook her head. "It's nearly impossible to be half dragon and a child cannot be born between human and dragon."

"Then what about your mother?" Hiccup asked, his head was beginning to pound with confusion.

"Created by mistake, as a baby her blood and dragon's blood were fused to keep her alive and it nearly killed her due to it being an entirely different creature's blood."

"Why would they use dragon's blood then?"

"Myths, dragons are known for healing abilities, which the blood did, but not before changing her."

"So it's just you?" Hiccup asked, pointing a finger at Eden to stress the question further. "No one else?"

"Well…"

"I knew it, the black dragon that attacked you! She's one too isn't she?" Eden nodded. "Can she change too? Why would she attack you?"

"She can change and she attacked me because I have something she desperately wants."

"And that would be…"

"The blood of royalty."

"Wait huh?" Hiccup's eyes widened to the size of shields. "Royalty!" Even Toothless looked surprised as he stared at her with the same blank expression.

"My father is the leader of all dragons, he has the ability to control them and he passed it to me."

"The queen bee." Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"The other day, before we met you, Toothless and I came across a dragon at the nest bigger than anything I've ever seen, it was the queen… or king bee, it controlled the dragons, forced them to bring him food. You're telling me you're related to him! That it's your father?"

"That's why I left. I don't want that future, so I fled to let my sister take place."

"And why didn't she. Because the royal blood wasn't passed to her, my mother chose me over her. The only way for her to become the new ruler is to kill me, which is why she attacked me earlier and sent her goons after us."

"That was your sister? Man and here I thought I had family troubles. Why hadn't she attacked you in the village?" Hiccup said.

"Because she doesn't know what I look like in human form, and I changed my name for that, she on the other hand didn't."

"Who is she?"

…

"Takara!" Astrid was pounding on the door with both fists as hard as she could when the door opened to reveal a very tired and very aggravated black haired dragon hunter.

"What?" She said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't know who else to go to but it's about Hiccup and Vesta." Astrid said as fast as she could spit out.

At Vesta's name, the hunter seemed to perk up. "Vesta, is the red haired girl correct?" Astrid nodded. "Come in and tell me about your issue."

Astrid stepped in and looked around. Takara had taken shelter in a vacant house which smelled strongly of freshly peeled bark and musty wood. The bed was sloppily set up in the center of the main room **(A/N right when you walk in the door *boom* there's a bed).**

Headed over to where a small table was set up and gestured for Astrid to sit. The chair squeaked as she sat down. Takara took the seat across from her and looked at Astrid suspiciously. "Go ahead." She said, waving a hand in a circular motion.

"Oh, right." Astrid said, her stomach fell suddenly and the feeling of guilt seemed to rush over her. Ignoring the strange sensation. "Hiccup and Vesta were talking about harboring dragons somewhere." She said as quickly as she could, trying to spit out the horrible feeling along with the news, but it only seemed to worsen.

"What? Where?" Takara said, her voice darkening as her eyes locked on Astrid's flushed face.

"I don't know, all I do know is that Hiccup is a traitor and Vesta has some sort of connection with it." Astrid says.

"Gotcha." Takara said quietly. "I want you to follow them next time you see them disappear Got it?" She said.

Astrid nodded vigorously. "Got it."

_**I know I know. Super short… super weird and super WOW!**_

_** Did anyone see Eden's royal blood or sister coming?... *cricket shirps in the background*… Okay.**_

_** PLEASE reviw it makes my day when I see that people take some time out of their day to review my stories. I love everyone!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Kiss

_**I'm Back! And so is my laptop YAAAAAAY! It is finally the weekend and I decided to celebrate with a new and seriously late chapter. I am sooooo sorry that this chapie is really short but it was just a perfect place to stop, but I shall update tomorrow to make up for it.**_

__Eden and Hiccup had headed back to the house around sunset and didn't arrive back in Berk until dark. Both stumbled out of the forest and into the town square where a few straglers from packing up shops were the only ones remaining.

"Wait, so you're a dragon… well part dragon anyway, and you fail dragon training. Are you just trying to stay under the radar or do all those dragons just really hate you?" Hiccup said, popping yet another random question at Eden, whose feet were beginning to scab and itch from the torn shoes.

"They just really hate me, anything to keep another heir from the throne, they'll do… that and I'm also kinda new to the whole human body thing." She added the last part quietly and almost inaudible to anyone besides Hiccup.

"Okay, so the human tranformation thing is new, you haven't had the abilities your entire life?" Hiccup asked. Eden silently added it to the list of endless questions which she found hard to explain.

"I'm sure I have, but it's quite draining. I only learned I could focus my strength that far when I was twelve, and I don't like doing it much."

"So that's why you were so tired too." Eden nodded.

The two became silent until only the sounds of their soft footsteps and the towns people closing their doors were the only things keepingthe night from being completely soundless and void of all noise.

Hiccup peered at Eden through the corners of his eyes. Her red curls bobbed at her chin and her eyes were a vibrant green that, even in the dark, seemed to glow with radiance and curiosity. Underneath her soft curls, twitching motions from her ears picking up new sounds flicked away.

"Tomorrow's the final test." She said.

The coment had been so direct that Hiccup almost stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He mimbled, he hadn't wanted to be reminded about the last trial.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I win, I have to face the Nightmare, but if Astrid wins, she'll face it… and most likely kill it too."

"At least your dad's proud of you."

Again, her statement rang in his ears for a few moments before Hiccup found the words to answer. "Is he?"

"Of course he is, he won't stop rambling." Eden said with a grin. Hiccup just stared at her, the way her lips tucked around the corners of the mouth made him smile right along even though her response was barely heard.

Before too long, the two arrived at the house and pushed their ways in. The fire in the center room was beginning to flicker out, meaning that either Stoic was asleep or gone. The light orange glow climbed up the wall only about halfway before the darkness took over and left the rest of the house black as the night itself.

"Well, good night, I guess." Eden said.

"Good night." Hiccup said, he tried to force himself to walk upstairs to his own room but found him self walking towards Eden, lightly grasping her shoulders, pulling her towards him and kissing her on the lips.

It wasn't long at all but it seemed to last forever. Her lips were warm against his and warm pulses ran up and down his spine until her pulled away.

The girl let out a shaky breath and stared at Hiccup.

"I-I'm sorry." Hicup said, backing away quickly and knocking a few axes over. He turned and ran up the stairs at full speed, two at a time.

Eden wanted to reach out and grab him back, to tell him it was fine, good even, but she just stood there in the middle of the room at a loss for both words and actions.

She lay down under her covers after regaining her composure with one thought in mind. _I just had my first kiss._

_**I'm sooooooo sorry, this chapter is so short but it was so cute and I just had to stop here. But I WILL (See that, WILL) update tomorrow to make up for it I promise!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Win

_**YES! HERE IS DA CHAPTER! Just like I promised, I updated today YAAAAAAY!**_

Hiccup snuck down the stairs as quietly as possible, trying to keep from waking Eden. After last night's events, he had found it hard to sleep and thought it better if he could just try to avoid her until the awkwardness blew over.

Unfortunately, upon reaching the last step, Hiccup realized that Eden was already awake and inspecting two tattered pieces of leather which upon looking deeper into them, seemed to be her shoes.

She must've heard him despite the tiptoeing on the stairs because she turned around to face him. Her red hair whipped around and sat bouncing in front of her face until she blew the curls away.

"Hey." She said, trying to strike up a conversation as if the day was as normal as any for her (Although he wouldn't have been surprised.)

"H-Hi." He stammered.

Eden's face fell, she knew how awkward it had been for Hiccup last night, but she didn't know how to comfort him without making it at least three times more awkward.

"Are you ready for the final examination?" She asked, even the name sent shudders down her spine, examination of what? Whether or not someone can kill a dragon?

"What? Oh that, I guess." He said, his mind blanking out of what to say without sounding like a complete idiot in his own mind. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Eden answered, tossing aside her worn out shoes, they were far too tattered to mend, so she'd just have to go bare foot for the day. "Will your dad be there?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I suppose, then again, he's still getting everything ready for the frost, he may not have the time today." He answered.

Just as Eden was about to say something, a horn sounded throughout the village. "That's your cue." Eden said, standing up and walking over to open the door so they could both make it over to the arena.

It was packed, the entire stadium was filled to capacity with people, the entire village mis've been there. Hiccup, let alone Eden had never seen this many people in one place before. And they were all there to see whether Hiccup was worthy or not.

"No pressure." Eden said, trying to lighten the mood, but again, her attempt to liven the mood failed. Hiccup walked to the closed gate and peered out at all of the villagers, standing and cheering. His nervous and shaky fingers gripped the bars as he stared out at the setup of the arena.

"What if I don't win? Astrid will kill the dragon that I could've saved." He said.

The question shocked Eden, the optimistic Hiccup was worried about failing something that he'd gotten so far with? "You will." She answered confidently.

"And what if I do? Then I'll have to kill it, there's no way out." He said, his eyes straining to avoid contact with the girl.

"One step at a time Hiccup, we'll overcome that problem when we get to it, together, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, but didn't seem to confident all the same.

He searched the stadium for his father but couldn't find him, but there was someone sitting in his large chief chair. Takara's black hair streamed down her back and her red eyes seemed to bore into bothe Hiccup's and Eden's from all the way across the arena.

"Your sister-" He started, but was cut off by Eden.

"I see her, I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about. Be careful and whatever you do DON'T die or I'll kill you." She said. Hiccup looked at her and smiled slightly.

The game keeper (Now Takara since the chief was absent due to chiefly duties) called for the contestants to come out. "Wish me luck." He said.

Eden turned to him and planted a kiss on his cheek lightly. Before turning to join the rest of the village in the seats. "Good luck." She whispered.

Hiccup held his cheek in total astonishment. She had just kissed him back. His heart burst with confidence and the smile that was once nonexistent on his face grew so wide that he thought his mouth would tear at the seams, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all.

…

"Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing." Astrid whispered harshly in Hiccup's ear.

"By all means, go ahead." He said. Astrid just rolled her eyes before literally rolling away and leaping behind a wooden block meant to hide her from the dragon's sight. Standing up to face the crowd, Hiccup noticed Takara sitting at the edge of the seat, eyes watching him from what seemed like all angles even though she only sat in one place.

To the right of her… very to the right of her stood Eden, cheering and waving.

Hiccup smiled slightly.

With his shield in one hand and a small knife in the other, he readied as the large doors opened and the buzzing gronkle burst out, the same gronkle that had almost killed him the first day of training.

Hiccup tried to copy Astrid's rolling and jumping actions but failed horribly as he tripped and tumbled over the blocks of wood only to land right at the feet of the beast.

"Heh, hi." He mumbled. The dragon didn't seem to feel like chatting as it shot one of its six shots at hiccup's scrawny body.

The boy rolled out of the way as the Gronkle fired again.

Hiccup dodged behind a barrier but it was too late, he had been spotted and the wall burst into flames behind him.

"Oh no." He said, when he realized his knife had been left behind while he was 'running and jumping' out of the way. The only piece of equipment he had left to protect him was his shield… his wooden shield. "Great." He said as another ball of fire hurtled toward him.

Hiccup held up the shield that, due to horrible thought processes on the material, was soon blazing with fire. "Gah!" He exclaimed as the burning shield fell from his hands.

"Hiccup!" It was Eden. He looked up from his slightly blistered hand to see the Gronkle closing in on him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Astrid still ducking and rolling before she stated straight for the dragon with axe in hand, ready to strike.

She was going to kill it. But if she didn't, the dragon would surely kill him. The Gronkle had him cornered now as it took in a deep breath and the gasses gathered in the back of its throat. All I needed was a spark and Hiccup would be nothing but a pile of ash. There was only one thing to do.

Hiccup reached up his hand under the dragon's chin and began scratching frantically. The dragon's eyes crossed slightly before they closed entirely and the Gronkle collapsed in a heap, sound asleep on the ground.

Astrid stopped in her tracks and stared at the scene in front of her before breaking out in a number of words hiccup didn't understand… or at least didn't want to for that matter.

Gobber made his way down to the two in the arena and awaited the Elder's decision. He placed his hook hand over Astrid, who was still red in the face and breathing uncontrollably, the Elder shook her head. The entire crowd gasped in astonishment.

Gobber's eyes bugged as he placed his other hand over Hiccup who cringed as the Elder nodded. Astrid's face looked as if it were about to blow as she stared at Hiccup.

"Well it's been great but I've really got to go." Hiccup said, eyeing Eden in the stands who nodded and got up to meet Hiccup down outside the arena.

"Where?! Go where, exactly?" Astrid shouted furiously.

"Uh, yeah Um." Hiccup started but was cut off by the unfamiliar eeling of being picked up and placed on the shoulders of Fishlegs.

"Ya did it Hiccup!" Gobber shouted enthusiastically.

"Whoo, yeah I am so-"

…

"Leaving, we're leaving." He finished as he pulled a bag full of his and Eden's things (or what she could fit into that were actually his) open before he stood to adjust his harness.

Eden, who was in dragon form and searching the cove for Toothless stopped in her tracks.

"What is it? More shades?" Hiccup asked.

"No, just one, and it's not a demon, it's-"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup whirled around "ASTRID!"

_**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! Anyway, It's getting back on track with the actual movie storyline now. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Astrid

_**I'm alive! I'm so sorry I have been putting this chapter off but I have school work and my Culminating Project this year and in the middle I have to e lazy and put off everything I'm supposed to do ;) Just kidding, anyway, here's a nice long chapter that I have been trying for like two weeks to get the wording right. Enjoy!**_

Both Eden and Hiccup whirled around at the sound of Astrid's voice behind them. Astrid's eyes were wide in astonishment as she stared directly at the dragon who had just spoke, her mouth hanging open.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, his heart pounding in his ears and his stomach dropped to his feet. "What- what are you doing here?"

"How?"

"Astrid, I can explain, please just let me-"

Astrid's eyes were open wide with shock and horror. "How?" She said again, pointing a finger at Eden who took a quick breath intake as she realized her mistake.

Trying to direct her attention away from the dragon Hiccup acted clueless. "I know it looks bad, but the dragons they-"

"Oh Gods, the dragon from the arena… I knew it! I knew you were hiding it."

"You- you did?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes, but what I want to know, is how _this_," She practically shouted, gesturing at Eden with her axe, "is able to speak!"

"Sp-speak? Astrid that's crazy talk." He said.

"I know what I heard, and speaking of which, where's your accomplice?"

"My who?" Hiccup asked eyeing Eden, who just stared at the two, a look of complete horror painted across her face.

"Vesta!" Eden flinched at the sound of the name which Astrid must have noticed. "I know she's helping, I heard you two talking about hiding the dragons, and IT recognizes her name. You probably helped this one escape in the first place." Astrid said, holding her axe up to his chin in accusation.

"Astrid, listen, I know this sounds crazy, but the dragons aren't here to destroy us. They're good." Hiccup said, but it came out as more of a question. He looked over to seek Eden's help.

Astrid turned, following his gaze. "You're right." She said.

"What?" Both Hiccup and Eden stared at her in shock. Did she actually believe him?

"It does sound crazy." She finished. Hiccup sighed in frustration. She wasn't listening.

"Astrid please!"

"I've got to tell Takara." Eden flinched and her eyes grew wide in terror. Hiccup could see her nostrils flaring as her breath quickened in panic.

"Takara?" Hiccup questioned, surprised that the name had been brought up. Eden looked at him and glared. "Sorry." He apologized, knowing he had just struck a nerve already being tugged at by Astrid. "Astrid what does Tak- uh… she have anything to do with this?"

"Everything, she's the dragon slayer, she told me to follow you. I just never thought the dragon would end up being _this _dragon. And _this_ dragon just so happens to fit the bill of the green 'talking' dragon she's after." She said, pointing to Eden who almost looked as if she were considering whether she should bite Astrid's hand off or not.

"She told you?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped at Eden's voice.

"Told her what?" Hiccup said, trying to stay calm.

"About you? Yes."Astrid's voice seemed much more confident as her grip tightened on her axe. "She told me everything." Eden and Hiccup exchanged a horrified look. "About the town you destroyed and her family you murdered and-"

"What!?" Both Eden and Hiccup shouted.

"Astrid, what did Takara tell you exactly?" Hiccup said.

A growl escaped the shadows causing everyone to flinch. Hiccup and Eden exchanged a glance _not now!_

But it was no use, toothless lunged at Astrid from his hiding place and pushed her to the ground. Astrid thrashed and screamed, kicking her legs at the night fury's underbelly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, running up and pressing with all his strength against the dragon's side, trying to know him off of Astrid. "We need her to like us!" He shouted. But the dragon didn't budge.

"Good luck with that." Eden mumbled before walking over to the three and ramming her own body against Toothless', sending him sprawling on top of Hiccup and tumbling into the grass. "Not helping." Hiccup stated.

"Two…" Astrid whispered in horror. "Two dragons?" Her grip tightened on the axe.

Hiccup, who was still trying to push the growling Toothless away from the scene stopped in his tracks. "Answer me!" Astrid shouted.

"Shhhh!" Both Eden and Hiccup said only making her gasp at the dragon's human-like action. But they ignored her. Eden's and Toothless' ears were twitching from side-to-side. Astrid's mouth closed with a snap as her and Hiccup tried to hear what the dragons were.

The cove was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the soft and short breaths of the four. Finally, Hiccup spoke up. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I don't know, it's gone now." Eden said, her voice quiet and her ears perked up as if still scanning the area for the noise.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, turning to the blonde. "Please don't tell anybody about this, they're not trying to-"

A crash through the trees interrupted his plea and he felt Toothless' teeth clamp onto the back of his vest before pulling him from the spot he was standing just as an arrow struck the ground where his feet had been firmly planted just a moment before.

"Oh no." Eden groaned.

Toothless still hadn't let go of Hiccup's vest, leaving him virtually helpless as he half hung half stood from the fur garment.

"They really like you don't they?" He said sarcastically.

Eden just scowled. "Is that what you got out of arrows and throwing knives, because personally, I'd say they have an extra animosity towards me." She said before skillfully catching an arrow and twisting and throwing it so that it flung back into the bushes with her tail.

"What. Is. That." Astrid said, her voice shaky.

The first shade demon had emerged from the brush. Letting out a shrill cry, he pulled out a long knife and flung it. It spun and dove straight at Astrid's heart. Eden leapt out at the last second and sent them both tumbling down into the grass.

Eden let out a sharp scream as the knife grazed her back.

Looking back up at the knife wielder, Hiccup notice a smug grin on its deformed face before it turned and scurried back into the brush.

…

Astrid froze. She was lying on her back, the green dragon heaving a breath before flinging itself off of her and shuddering. The Night Fury which had been clinging to Hiccup had finally dropped the boy and rushed over with him to her side.

Slowly, Astrid sat up, her entire body numb from the shock. A dragon, a DRAGON saved her life. She could have let her die just as she was willing for Takara to do to the dragon. She could have let her die and allow herself the freedom of living on without any danger of Astrid spilling her secret… But she saved her. Took the knife for herself.

The green dragon writhed in pain and arched her back. Hiccup kept telling her to turn over, likely to look at the wound, but she didn't seem to notice, or at least wasn't able to comply easily enough. Soon, he had resulted to trying to push her over, but his lack of muscles didn't help at all, even with the night fury's help, the writhing made it hard for either of them to flip her. Her breath let out in small gurgled yelps as the pain surged through her body.

Finally, Astrid was able to gain composure enough to stand and shuffle her way over to where Hiccup and the others were sitting. Gently, she placed her hands on the green scales, they were surprisingly smooth and warm and felt soothing against her hands.

Hiccup looked at her half in shock at her motion to help the dragon she had just recently been trying to destroy. But he soon nodded and gave her a small grin. "On three." He said.

She nodded and for a moment she thought the Night Fury had nodded as well.

"One… Two… THREE!" The two teens pushed on the green dragon's side while the other dragon used his nose to roll her. She flipped over easy enough this time.

She was no longer writhing or yelping. Her eyes were closed and the only sign that she was still alive was the fact that she kept twitching and taking in short raspy breaths.

Hiccup gasped when he saw the wound. It wasn't nearly large enough to create the pain she seemed to be in. "Is it supposed to be yellow?" Astrid asked, seeing the blood that had surfaced the wound.

"For her, yes. But it's the black I'm worried about."

Astrid leaned over again, on closer inspection, he was right, black, spider-like veins were beginning to string their way through the gold.

"Poison." He whispered. "That's why there was only one, and that's why it left after just one shot." His realization struck Astrid, that could have been for her.

A cold surge shot up the hand that still rested on the dragon's side. Pulling away, she noticed a blue mist growing and encircling the dragon's body. "Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"Either the shade had really bad aim, or it knew she would save you." Hiccup stated plainly.

"What do you mean?" She began, but caught her breath as the blue grew larger and encased the dragon entirely before breaking away and leaving a different figure.

"Oh Gods, Vesta."

_**Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Cold

_**I know, short and super duper whooper late. But It is getting intnse… like camping (in tents eh-eh) yeah… that is my apology joke. Tis one is a bit slow but the next chapter will be very camping-like. **___

"Oh no. No no no no NO!" Astrid was running her fingers through her hair and pacing back and forth whilst Hiccup tried to sit Eden up against the side of his Night Fury. "How is this even… no no no…"

She couldn't believe it. Vesta, meek mousy Vesta was a dragon! Astrid reached up to rub her temples, her head was spinning like a top. None of this made any sense, how was it even possible for someone to be two beings at once.

"Astrid?" She turned to look at Hiccup's worried face. "Are you okay?" He slowly inquired.

"Am I- am I okay?!" She couldn't hold it in any more. "Am I okay! Hiccup, how could you even ask a question like that? I've seen you not get eaten by two dragons, heard one speak, had a knife thrown at me, been saved by that same dragon, and saw her change into- well, HER! In one day and you can still ask me if I'm OKAY?!" Astrid was furious, she could feel her cheeks burning up with rage and her hands were clenched tightly into fists with whitened knuckles.

Hiccup looked down guiltily at his feet and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." It seemed to be all he could manage.

"What about Vesta, or whatever her name is, is she okay?" Astrid asked, her breathing still raspy and quick.

"I don't know, she seemed to be in a lot of pain during the transformation but the dagger barely grazed her so there's no horrible physical wound so far." He answered blankly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"But…" Astrid tried to press on.

"I'm not sure what the poison actually did to her. Does it just change her form? Or will it actually kill her?"

Astrid looked past Hiccup to the Night Fury and Vesta. The dragon's expression wazs nothing less than pure worry, his pupils were big and round and seemed to dart across the red-head lying against his side, waiting for any sign of consciousness from the girl, flinching every time she did ever so much as take a breath off beat. He let incoherent and almost inaudible groans from deep within his throat, hoping to wake his friend.

Vesta lay in a curled up ball, the scar running down her face seemed almost purple against her pale complexion and Astrid could see blue veins through her paper thin skin. It was strange. To think that the frail and innocent girl lying helpless and unconscious was a rare and ferocious dragon.

"You really care about them, don't you?"

Hiccup met her eyes. "Yes." He stated simply. "Astrid, you have to believe me when I tell you that they aren't evil, I mean it they're just-"

"Misunderstood?" Astrid put in. Hiccup nodded, a tiny smirk beginning to tug on his lips. "I believe you."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Seriously?" Astrid nodded. "What a relief, I was sure we were all gonners for sure." He breathed, a hint of his former sarcastic self finally beginning to recover. "And Takara…" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Won't know a thing, I promise. But… how do they know each other? Her and Vesta."

"Eden, actually." Hiccup corrected.

"Alright, Takara and Eden, how do they know each other?"

Hiccup took a breath to answer when an excited growl interrupted him. Both teens turned to face the Night Fury. Toothless smiled gummily at them.

"What?" Hiccup asked, shaking his head confusedly.

The Night Fury slightly nudged the girl leaning against him. A barely audible and slightly annoyed groan emanated from her partly closed mouth.

"Eden!" Hiccup ran to her side, leaning her forward so that her face was now lit with the sun's light.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if trying to take in the new voice.

"Oh thank the Gods, I thought you were dead." He sighed exhaustedly.

"Hey," A soft and strained voice came from the recently unmoving lips. "What I lack in muscle and strength, I make up in wit and sarcasm." Eden's bright eyes fluttered open and an smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I said that didn't I?" Hiccup said. Nothing but the look of relief littered his freckled face. Eden nodded.

She suddenly gasped and her eyes widened. "Astrid!"

Astrid perked up at the sound of her name. Hiccup looked up to face the blonde standing at the other side of the clearing still. Eden had followed his gaze and reeled back opun seeing her. "Astrid I-"

"Hey," Astrid interrupted, putting her hand up to stop her. Eden's mouth closed with an audible clamp. "I get it, you're a good guy and Takara's… well, not."

The red-head smiled at this as a wave of relief washed over her before abruptly shivering and falling back into Toothless' side.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. Looking at Eden's pale form, her eyes darting from side-to-side with confusion and terror.

The girl shook her head. "I'm cold, why am I cold?"

"Eden your always-" Hiccup was cut off by another shiver.

"Not like th-this. I'm cold INside. W-why am I-" Realization seemed to dawn upon her face. "I'm turning human." She whispered.

"Wait, are you saying that dagger actually-"

"Changed me." Eden began to nod. "She's dropping my body temperature so that I am physically restricted to being a human."

"Who?" Astrid asked. Confused seemed to be an understatement all of a sudden.

"Takara." Both Hiccup and Eden answered at the same time.

Another shiver. "Is it permanent?" Hiccup cut in.

"No, she'll have to move fast, as soon as I can get my body heat back up I'll be back to normal… well my normal strength."

"Wait, why does Takara want you human?" Astrid asked.

"So she can kill me without a chance for me to escape."

"Kill you? Why?"

"Honestly-" Shiver, "In my opinion, she doesn't even know sanity anymore. She didn't used to be like this. It was only because of that stupid choosing, why did I have to be the one…"

Astrid turned to Hiccup seeing that Eden had drifted off into her own state of mind. "What does she mean 'before.'"

"Takara and Eden are sisters." Hiccup answered. "And right now she's doing everything in her power to eliminate her." He said gesturing towards Eden.

Astrid's mouth drew into a determined line. She walked over, kneeling down next to Eden before putting a hand on the girl's could shoulder, breaking her out of the trance. Green eyes met blue. "I'm going to help you."

_**AAAAAAAAND Scene!**_

_**Okay it is midnight and I am tired but I had to get this chapter up while I still had the motivation, I saw the How To Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular and it was… Well Spectacular!**_

_**I also have watched the movie at least six times within the past week. Once Christmas eve, twice on Christmas, and twice at a sleepover with my other HTTYD obsessed friend. We're planning to write a HTTYD and Brave crossover together! So excited!**_

_**Anywho, please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gah! LATENESS!**_

_**SO sorry**_

_**This chapter is a little slow but the epic stuff is coming soon! MUAHAHAHAHA! I don't know why I did that… on with the story!**_

Toothless was left in the cove. He was used to being alone, he was always alone until later at night when Hiccup came to play with him, but this was different. The other dragon, Eden, she understood him and she accepted him even thought he was a traitor to dragon kind due to his friendship with a Viking. But then again, Eden was a traitor too.

He remembered when he first saw her in the grass of his cove. He thought she was here for Hiccup. Why else? She even charged at him. But now that Toothless thought about it, she was really trying to protect the boy from _him_.

Now his newest friend was hurt and they wanted to take her away from him. He didn't care that Hiccup brought her with him to the cove now, he liked her company, another dragon who didn't want him dead. Which is exactly what she thought of him too. They were friends and Toothless wanted to protect her just as much as he did Hiccup, although Hiccup, with his… condition of fragility, was often in need of more protection than Eden did.

The Night Fury growled slightly as the girl with yellow hair tried to take his only two friends away from him. She had reached down to help the fire-haired girl onto her human feet. She kept shivering and he wanted to curl around her again, to have her cradled against his naturally warm scales. She was cold like Hiccup, not a trace of her dragon form showing through the human body she now wore like an uncomfortable cloak that didn't fit her.

Hiccup patted his black nose. "It's alright bud. We'll take care of her." He said, trying to reassure his friend.

Toothless let his gaze dart back to the other girl who now had Eden standing up and leaning against a tree for support. She smiled and waved as if they had been friends forever. He snarled, letting his upper lip slide up to show his retractable pointy teeth. Her hand fell back down to her side.

Eden smiled and stifled a laugh only to shiver again. Would this cold ever end?

Toothless' eyes flickered back to the boy whose hand still rested on his nose. He trusted him. He knew love when he saw it and he and Eden were definitely in love, whether they knew it or not. But the girl. Her he did not trust. She had tried to hurt Eden only an hour ago, and now everything was just fine and dandy? Humans were so confusing.

He finally backed away and allowed the three to leave the cove, Hiccup supporting Eden by holding her right hand with his, the right arm lacing around behind her back to catch her if she stumbled… which she did.

And then he was alone again.

…

"So does she know your human form?" Astrid asked. Her persistent questions were really beginning to make Eden wonder why she was helping at all.

"Probably, just trying to make me feel like I still had a chance all this time. There's no way she's that oblivious." The red head answered. It was true. No matter how well she thought she had disguised herself, there was no way Takara didn't already know it was her.

"So… why does she want to kill you? It just doesn't make any sense." Astrid said.

"Tell me about it." Eden rolled her eyes. She was walking on her own now and the cold was beginning to feel like more of a numbness in her limbs rather than a bone chilling ice frozen over her skin. Not that it helped Hiccup be any less worried. She could see his watchful glace out of the corners of her eyes and his arms flew out instinctively every time she made a move that could result in her plummeting to the ground.

"Ever since I was given the royal blood, Takara has been jealous… like, really jealous." She tried to explain.

Astrid raised a golden eyebrow. "Jealous enough to kill you in order to get it." She finished. Eden just nodded and continued walking through the dense forest. The ground was beginning to tear at her feet again.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" The red-head asked, the idea suddenly striking her as an important detail they had forgotten to mention. All three teens stopped in their tracks.

"Plan?" Astrid winced.

"I knew I forgot something." Hiccup murmured.

"This is going to be fun isn't it?" The other two stared at her with bemused glares. "Just trying to lighten the mood." She grumbled, turning back to where the village was coming back into view. It was dark outside and most people were already in their houses.

"Eden, you just had a knife thrown at you and you're now trapped in your human body for who knows how long… how are you not freaking out right now?" Hiccup's eyes were pressed open wide as he tried to figure her out.

Eden shrugged. "I've done this before." She said.

The two other teens shot up and stared at her. "What do you mean?" Asked Astrid.

"I've been trapped like this before. It won't take too long to get back to normal which is when Takara will try to attack." She explained.

"Eden, isn't that how you ended up being chased here in the first place?" Hiccup pointed out.

Eden simply smiled. "Yeah, but I never had friends to help me before."

Astrid smiled sheepishly. She had been horrible to both of them. She had never included Hiccup and she was rude to Eden since she had shown up in the village. Yet she couldn't help but hold a small sense of pride when Eden called Astrid one of her friends. She trusted them.

"What I'm mostly worried about right now is Hiccup." Eden finished.

Hiccup's face dropped as all of today's events hit him with full force. The final exam was tomorrow. He had to kill a dragon. "Oh no." He groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Astrid spoke up, feeling suddenly included in the gang.

"Give me until tomorrow." He sighed. "I'll have something figured out by then. Come on E, we should get back before my dad starts to wonder where we've gone off to."

Eden nodded but stayed where she stood. "Just a second, I want to talk to Astrid." Hiccup looked between the two girls before shrugging and turning back around.

Astrid stiffened as the red-head looked at her with her deep green eyes, they bore into her like fire, spreading across her entire body before engulfing her in flames.

"Thank you."

And with that the fire was out. "What?" The words were barely audible.

"Thank you for helping me. I like having friends, I've never really had them before. My old ones tried to kill me." She stated flatly, the smile never slipping from her pale face.

Astrid tried not to laugh, it was so ironic. "Eden, I tried to kill you too." She explained.

Eden shook her head, the red curls bobbing around her shoulders. "But you didn't, and I wanted to say thank you for that. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, bouncing back on her bare heels and taking off after Hiccup who was opening the large door to his house in the distance.

Astrid sighed… this was going to be an interesting day.

_**HOORAH!**_

_**Okay I'm going to try and update this sooner this time!**_

_**Please review! It pushes me to update sooner!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Demon found

_**This chapter is dedicated to All-Smiles1234 for leaving the longest review EVER and pushing me to write this today. I hope you like it!**_

Hiccup sighed again. He didn't want to fight the monstrous Nightmare, and he expecially didn't want to let his tribe down… his father. The three teens were standing in front of the arena door, where in only a few moments, the bars would slide open, releasing the dragon, leaving Hiccup with a choice, fight or betray everybody.

Astrid brushed an invisible piece of blonde hair that for once wasn't hanging in front of her blue eyes while Eden stood to his right, tugging on his hand and shaking from both her new colder temperature and the pure terror that waited on the other side of the door.

He turned to look at her and she met his eyes. The green in her large irises was bright and swirling with worry. The curly strands of red spiraled out of control down her shoulders and didn't bounce anymore.

"Just stick with the plan." Astrid said, breaking the silence that hung in the air. The only other noise Hiccup could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears and Eden's shaky breaths. "And be careful with that dragon." She reminded him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

He gulped and looked over at her. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Eden shuddered next to him and he knew it wasn't from the cold this time. His gaze hardened and he stared at the blonde Viking seriously. "Astrid, if something… goes wrong, I need you to take care of Eden and Toothless, make sure nobody finds them. Nobody." He added the last part, gripping Eden's shaky palms tighter so he understood what he meant. Takara.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "I will, just make sure nothing… goes wrong." She said. He could tell she was nervous, even I she didn't want to show it.

A large head poked itself around the wall from behind the three and smiled. "Ah there you are!" All three Viking jumped and whirled around, Hiccup and Eden getting tangled since neither of them had remembered to let go of each other's hand. They looked up at Gobber with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

The large man laughed at their expressions and hobbled toward Hiccup. "The man of the hour." He exclaimed, dropping his good arm on his scrawny shoulder. "You ready? The crowd's waiting for a good show!"

Hiccup's expression faltered. "Great, yup, they're going to get a show alright." He said through clenched teeth. Eden smiled slightly and Astrid stifled a snicker.

"Great! We're just waitin' on yer father and the games will begin!" He shouted, turning around and stumbling back up into the stands to await the chief.

Eden leaned in next to Hiccup. "We know something they don't know." She sang, causing Hiccups downturned lips to curl into a grin. Although she didn't sound to lighthearted herself as the burden of the plan's possible outcomes poked at the back of her mind tauntingly, but she managed to somehow make two of her friends smile, even if only for a moment.

"Looks like I can finally show my face in public again!" Stoic's loud voice bellowed.

"Nice intro dad." Hiccup murmured.

After his father gave his… touching and fairly awkward speech about being proud of his son for placing first in dragon training, the door in front of him opened up for the Viking to step inside the arena, only for it to slam shut behind him, trapping him within its caged death trap.

Eden reached through one of the bars to grab Hiccup's arm and pulled him back towards the entryway. He could only see her eyes trough the small opening. She struggled to find the words before settling on "Don't die." Before pulling away and releasing his shirt sleeve.

The boy sighed inwardly and nodded, unable to give her a full on answer in the case that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. He pushed up the helmet that still haunted his memories with his father's blunt explanation after being given to him. 'Half of your mother's breastplate. Keeps her close.' The words lingered I the back of his mind. Maybe a bit too close.

But none-the-less, it was his mother's, and that meant the world to him. He was very young when she was killed in a dragon raid on the village and barely remembered her, but you don't need to remember someone to miss them. Now that he thought about it, he missed Eden before he even met her. She was his first real friend, besides Toothless that is. But he liked the feeling of being able to protect someone rather than being protected by someone.

He lifted the helmet so that he could barely see under the lip and almost pulled it back down at the sight of all the excited people crowding in the stands. Eden and Astrid sat together next to the exit which made Hiccup a bit less nervous. He took a deep breath and turned to his father. "I'm ready." He stated flatly.

In all truth, he wasn't ready, the butterflies in his stomach had morphed painfully into bats as he stumbled to the weapon rack, picking up the small knife (the only weapon he could actually hold up.) He heard the clicking of the caged door life behind him and flame shot out along with a dragon.

The Nightmare clambered up the chained top of the arena, his body still ablaze before shooting a random flare through the opening, almost catching a few speculators who dodged out of the way of the blast.

The beast lost the flare and its eyes narrowed on something in the distance. "Oh no." He whispered to himself as he turned to look at Eden who shrunk back in her seat and glared at Hiccup to do something. He held his arms up in a gesture that clearly said 'what the heck am I supposed to do?'

The Nightmare growled, but followed the royal dragon's gaze down to the scrawny boy standing in the center of the ring. "Great."

The dragon unhooked its claws from the chain until it was standing on the floor of the arena, staring at Hiccup through slitted eyes. His breathing became heavy and his heartbeat threatened to pound out of his chest all together. What was he supposed to do again?

The knife fell from his sweaty hands as he backed away from the large serpant. "It's okay." He said, his voice steadied as much as he could muster through his panic.

"Stop the fight." He heard his dad beginning to stand up in his seat, making Hiccup nervous. He could ruin the entire plan.

"No. I need you all to see this." He said, staring into the dragon's skeptical eyes. "Dragon's aren't what we think they are. We don't have to fight them." He continued.

The dragon paused for a moment, taking in his actions carefully. Hiccup's hands went to his head. Good so far. He grabbed the helmet and pulled it off of his head. 'Sorry mom… dad.' He thought as he tossed it aside, hearing it clank to the ground. "I'm not one of them." He said, his eyes never leaving the dragon's despite the furious shouts and murmurs around him.

"I said stop the fight!" A rattle shook the arena as Stoic's hammer struck the metal bars. Hiccup pulled back instantly as the Nightmare's eyes turned back into snake like venomous slits. He ran.

"Hiccup!" Someone cried from behind him, but he couldn't tell if it was Eden or Astrid, he was too busy running for his life as the dragon chased him, shooting bursts of flame in every direction. Something struck the Nightmares head, causing it to swing back and chase Astrid who had thrown the hammer.

Hiccup ran for the exit as Eden slipped through the chain above him and landed shakily on her feet. What was she thinking? She didn't have her powers anymore she-

Hiccup's thought stopped suddenly as the Nightmare stumbled to an abrupt halt and neared the girl, snarling something at her. He tried to call out to her but was caught by a large muscled hand as his father grabbed him.

The red-head was backed against the stone wall now when something flickered in the edge of the boy's vision. Was she trying to use her powers?

"Eden!" He shouted. Her eyes grew wide and Hiccup raised his hands to cover his mouth.

The dragon turned back to the boy and roared just as another sound wailed through the air. A whistling screech and an explosion of purple lightning… oh no.

Toothless stood in front of the boy protectively. "Night fury!" Someone cried from the stands. This was turning into his worst nightmare. The dragon rose its head to strike and caught the black dragon off guard, sending Toothless sprawling to the ground in a heap.

"No!" Eden shouted, trying to transform into her natural form to protect the Night Fury when her voice caught in her throat.

Suddenly a shrill cry shot through the air, making it cold and run down his back in shock. The dragons had stopped fighting and Toothless roared in surprise at the sight, but Hiccup payed no attention as he turned around to see Astrid huddled over Eden's shaking figure. Golden blood poured out through a wound in her shoulder and her terrified green eyes shot up at Hiccup.

"Demon!" Takara shouted from behind him. The whole thing was a set up. Stoic stood up and glared at his son with eyes that bored holes into his chest, but the only eyes that he could think of now were Eden's.

_**YAAAAY!**_

_**Long Chapter.**_

_**PLEASE review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Alrighty, on with the story. This chapter is a bit sad compared to the rest of the story but the next chapter will be happier, don't worry.**_

Eden yelped at the sudden pain in her shoulder. Something had struck her and she wasn't truthfully all that surprised when she saw the knife wedged into her shoulder blade. Everything became silent, although she knew Hiccup was shouting and the two dragons were still roaring and growling at each other while the loud chants of discontent Vikings rang through the air, she just couldn't hear it.

The noise filtered away as blood rose in her ears and made her stumble a bit before toppling over into someone's grasp. Astrid caught the girl as she fell. Eden's face was flushed with either pain or shock, she couldn't tell which.

Unable to hold the sudden weight gain pulling down on her arms, Astrid slowly slid the girl into a sitting position, watching her actions carefully as of not to jostle her too much. Her eyes were glazed over and the breaths she struggled to take in were shallow and rough.

"No!" Hiccup shouted, thrashing wildly in his father's arms.

Astrid looked up to see his face, clearly lined with terror. When they were thinking of worst-case scenarios earlier that morning, this hadn't been an outcome. A screech sounded to the right and Toothless was pinned to the ground painfully and uncomfortably while the Nightmare cowered back into his chamber.

Hiccup was putting full force into his struggled to release himself from his father's grasp, but it didn't loosen even for a second, in fact, it almost seemed to tighten around his slender arms the more he pulled.

His eyes never lifted to meet the gleam of complete rage that obviously fired in the man's eyes. All he could see was Eden's blank expression as she sank to the ground, dragging Astrid with her as she tried to gain control of her surroundings.

He felt everything crashing down on him all at once as his struggles slowly died down. He was worried for Toothless, the way he was pressed into the stone below him, letting out small pitiful squeals of discomfort as the Viking piled atop of him. He was angry at his father for holding him back. How could he simply stand there as his son's only friends were being taken away from him? But when he looked into Eden's glazed green eyes, they looked so dim, they had lost the light and Hiccup felt one thing.

Rage. He was furious. Furious at Takara.

He whirled around, despite his father's tight grip on him, he managed to face the smiling woman. He black hair feathered out in all directions and her eyes cast a slightly red glare upon her wounded sister. The thing that made Hiccup most angry was her smile. It was nothing but content, pulling into the same quirky smirk that Eden always wore.

How dare she wear that smile as if it were her own. She twisted it within her dark purposes and turned the grin that made Hiccup so happy, evil

"Get the Night Fury locked up, and get that-" Stoic paused, shoving an accusing finger at Eden who still shook and stared blankly into the distance. "-in a cage."

Eden's head swung up as she was pulled from her state of shock, and tried to back away from the approaching Viking, pausing as the pain in her shoulder twisted, making her cringe. Two large hands wrapped around her spindly and weak arms as the men dragged the stumbling girl behind them.

"Let go of her!" Hiccup pounded on his father's arm, trying to gather enough strength to make the meaty hands let go of his arms, even for a second. Eden stared at him as she was pulled past him. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"You are coming with me." Stoic said, shaking the boy slightly to get his attention. Hiccup still refused to meet his eyes as he stared off past Eden. Toothless groaned and shot the boy a look that clearly showed how worried he was, not for himself, but for Eden. He nodded slightly in a silent understanding and glanced over to where Astrid stood with the same determined look.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Stoic pulled him from the arena. He was furious. His son had betrayed the entire village, betrayed his own father! He slammed the door of the mess hall open and threw the boy in.

Hiccup stumbled for a moment, suddenly regaining is ability to move freely. He turned around to face his father. Usually, seeing Stoic like this would make him feel inferior, scared of his father as he stood tall over him, but today was different, today he would lose his best friends, his only friends if he didn't stand up to his father.

"How could you?" And there went his courage, the words slammed hard into his chest and bore into his heart, wrenching it out of place.

Hiccup looked up, finally meeting his dad's eyes and instantly regretting it as the rage in his eyes did not show, but pure disappointment. He had disappointed his father, let him down.

"All of this was a trick! A lie?" Stoic pressed on. Hiccup couldn't find the words to respond. "All this time, you were fraternizing with the enemy! Chose the beasts' side over your own family!"

"I'm sorry." The words came out as a stifled cry as the world began to spin. "But this was my fault, take it out on me. Just don't hurt Toothless or Eden dad!" He pleaded, catching himself and wincing as he shouted Eden's true name for the second time in his father's presence.

"That's what you're worried about? Those monsters! Not about the people they almost killed?" Stoic shouted, pounding a fist against the wooden table to his right, causing Hiccup to flinch away from his raging father.

"Toothless was just protecting me, he was only-"

Stoic cut him off. "And the girl. The demon. You knew didn't you? This wasn't as surprise to you when you realized you were helping a monster destroy our Village!"

"She's not a monster!" Hiccup countered.

"Then what is she? She tricked you, whatever she promised you she won't give it to you, not without destroying you first. It-"

"I love her!"

He almost couldn't believe the words he had shouted. He didn't even have time to process what he was saying before it thundered throughout the room. The truth struck him hard. He loved Eden.

Stoic paused. The words suddenly couldn't make it to his mouth anymore and his eyebrows rose in horror. He backed away, shaking his head. "No. She has you trapped under her spell."

"Dad! She can't hurt me. She won't hurt me! I am her protector, Toothless and I keep her safe from the other demons. She needs us. There's something else on their island, Dad. She's being hunted and-"

"Their island!" Hiccup winced. "So you've been to the nest." He stated.

"Did I say nest?" Hiccup murmured, backing away from his father.

"How?"

"I-I don't know, Toothless found it, only a dragon can- Oh no, Dad please no!" Hiccup shouted as realization dawned on his father's face. He was going to take Toothless away. "For once in your life, would you just listen to me?!"

Stoic turned abruptly towards the door and threw the boy who was now pulling on his arm off of him. "You can side with the demons if you want. You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking… you're not my son."

The words stabbed Hiccup in the heart and sent him tumbling to the floor both from the throw and the complete pain the statement gave him as it sunk in slowly. He was alone.

_**Sorry to end on such a sad note. But **__**All-Smiles1234 has brought it to my attention that I have more than one story to work on and will try updating again tomorrow.**_

_**Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Stoic

_**Okay, this chapter's a bit slow but I thought the big epic scene needed a better lead up than what I had originally planned.**_

She was cold and she was alone.

That was all she felt, all she knew at the moment. Eden didn't remember much between getting stabbed and suddenly being torn away from Hiccup and being put in the chamber, ironically the same cage she had been stuck in as a dragon. The one she had escaped from using her human form. And now she was in her human form and in the cage. Two prisons at once.

She heaved a heavy sigh. Her shoulder still hurt, but the knife had been taken out and the wound was now wrapped so she wouldn't lose the 'demon' blood. She didn't know how long she had been in the cave or why for that matter.

A sad moan sounded from the other side of the thick walls and Eden pressed her hand against the cold dark stone. "It's alright Toothless." She managed through shaky breaths. "We'll be okay." The last part came out as a harsh whisper as it had been meant to calm her nerves more than the dragon huddled on the other side.

Toothless groaned and nudged himself against the wall slightly to let her know he was trying to comfort her. He sat back down and placed his large head on his feet. The Night Fury knew Eden was trying to stay strong for his sake, but even through the thick walls he could hear her stifled sob.

Who could blame her really? Since she first arrived at Berk, she had been stabbed three times. She was scared, cold, and she hurt everywhere, even where the wound didn't spread. Her head hurt so it hurt to think, and her lungs hurt so it hurt to breathe, the darkness was somehow too bright for her eyes, it even hurt her chest as her heart beat rapidly, threatening to explode at any given moment.

She heard the rising of the lock outside one of the doors lifting out of its place and her door swung open, letting the moonlight light the room. Eden opened her eyes wide at what she saw, wiping her cheeks so that they were void of any salty tears that might have slipped out on their own.

Stoic stood outside the opening, a look of rage set ablaze in his eyes. The man began to walk forwards into the darkened cave and she tried to scramble to her feet, but lost all strength when his strong hand grabbed her by her hurt arm and yanked her to her feet, causing her to yelp involuntarily.

She gasped for air when she realized she hadn't been breathing and her eyes began to dart so that they never once landed on his eyes again.

"What did you do to my son?"

Eden paused and turned slightly towards his saddened and slightly panicked voice. What did he mean?

"What, did you do!" He shouted this time, shaking the girl from her previous thoughts, all she wanted now was to be out of the chief's grasp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She managed, biting back another sob.

Another hand landed on her other shoulder and forced her to look him in the eyes. They were desperate yet furious. She could see Gobber standing behind him, crossing his arms and wearing a face that showed just how unsure he was at the moment. He didn't know if he should help Stoic avenge his son, or help the girl who now struggled in his strong hold.

"Don't lie to me. You did something to him, to Hiccup! You threatened him!" Stoic's voice became louder at each word until Eden's ears rang.

She shook her head violently, jostling her wound more but for some reason not caring. "I didn't do anything to him, I promise." She said.

"Demon's can't be trusted with promises. They twist them into lies, turn them against you until you are as list as Hiccup." Eden's eyes widened in fear as Takara stepped into the dark arena.

Stoic nodded and dropped the redhead instinctively like a dirty piece of clothing discarded on the floor. Her knees couldn't bear the weight and she flopped to the ground. Gobber flinched as she grunted slightly as her body slumped to the cold and hard dirt.

"I'm not in a good mood for you to lie to me." The man's voice came out as a raspy and slightly disturbed murmur. He turned and left. "Put her back, maybe she'll be more committed to telling me the truth once we get back."

Gobber nodded and began towards the girl, who was trying to force herself back to her feet, or at least a sitting position for how it was working out so far.

"I'll do it." Takara smiled and reached for her sister's arm. The chill was sickening and made Eden shiver before flinching away.

"Don't touch me." She managed through clenched teeth that were now chattering as the vice grip on her upper arm cooled even more than she thought possible.

Gobber shook his head and reached towards her, pushing Takara's hand away and pulling Eden up gently by the her midsection. The black-haired girl narrowed her eyes and stated venomously into Eden's. She leaned in close to her sister's ear and whispered, her breath making the girl falter and wince. "You cannot win this one Eddie, I will get you eventually and I don't care how long it takes me."

She pulled away and smiled at Gobber as if nothing had happened and turned out of the arena. Eden's breath was short and panicked. Gobber wrapped one of his large arms protectively around the girl and led her back to the cavern.

"You know, when I first put ya in here, I could have sworn you had more human thoughts in you than you did beast."

Eden turned to look at him. "You know?"

Gobber nodded and smiled. "Found out the day you first appeared here. No dragon is neither smart nor fast enough to escape the village that quickly, not to mention the girl that we found not moments after it disappeared into thin air." He chuckled. He laid her down gently in the cold room and looked at her strongly in the eyes. "I don't think you're evil, but I can't get you out of here. Not now, Stoic'll notice right away."

Eden nodded and smiled at him solemnly. "Thank you."

Without another word, Gobber turned and left, closing the door behind him and letting the lock slide back into place. When he turned away from the door, he was smiling largely. He couldn't let her out, but if he knew Hiccup, which he did, he wasn't going to let his friend perish in that cave any longer than she had to. Not for a Viking as stubborn as he was.

_**The next chapter will be filled with epicy stuff galore, but this is more of a filler for the Stoic/ Hiccup thing since I didn't like how the movie just made him angry, disown his son, realize his son was right, become BFF's with Hiccup again. So I thought this chapter was necessary. That and Gobber was feeling kind of lonely for not being in the story very much, so here he is.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Escape plan

_**YAY! Next chapter! Voila**_

The Vikings, along with Toothless had already left Berk in search for the nest early that morning. Eden wasn't quite sure how long ago it was, but she remembered stifling a cry as she heard the Night Fury struggling in their clutches as they dragged him out to the ships.

They were really biting off more than they could chew this time, there was absolutely no way they could survive the wrath of her father, let alone what Takara could do to the ships before they could even arrive at the island. The words she had whispered into her ears the night before made the girl shudder.

A loud bang sounded outside the dark cave and a long shadow cast itself underneath the door where the bright light of day tried to squeeze through. Her breaths became quick and panicked. The door opened up, allowing the harsh sunlight to shine in her vision, blinding the girl.

Eden closed her eyes tightly and turned away from the beams shining brightly on her and suppressed a yelp of surprise as two large hands reached down to grab her arm, luckily the uninjured one this time. She tried pulling away and inching back from whoever was holding her but their grasp soon reached another arm around her midsection, hoisting her up from her sitting position.

She tried to open her eyes to see who her attacker was, but they refused to cooperate and shut tighter as she flailed her arms, trying to get away. She could hear someone talking to her, but she couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying over the loud thumping of her heart in her chest.

The hands quickly grasped her wrists, forcing her to stay still. "Eden!" The voice called as if it were from far away. Her eyelids finally fluttered open as her hearing rushed back to her, drowning out the sounds of her pulsing heartbeat.

"Hiccup?" She managed, her eyes still adjusting to the figure standing wordily in front of her. The boy nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace, jostling her shoulder slightly, but she didn't care. All she cared about now was the fact that Hiccup was here. "Toothless! Hiccup he-"

A pale hand waved in front of her face, stopping the girl in the midst of her thoughts. "We're going to get him back." He stated plainly. "My father took the others and Toothless to find the nest."

Eden looked up and shook her head. "They can't, he'll kill them. Takara will kill them. They'll-"

"Wait, Takara?" A low voice interrupted her. Eden furrowed her eyebrows and peered cautiously around Hiccup's left shoulder which had been blocking her view to see Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Astrid staring back at her.

Eden turned back to Hiccup and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, smiling a little bit, showing that he hadn't given up hope yet if he could still smile like he used to. "They're going to help us." He assured her, placing a hand behind her back to steady her before leading the redhead out into the light.

Eden raised a hand to shade her sensitive eyes from the harsh beams and allowed them to adjust to the new lighting of the arena. "Wait, I don't understand." Snotlout said, proving that he had been the one to speak up before.

"That's a first." Tuffnut snorted, receiving a chuckle from his sister.

Snotlout ignored them and continued his confused questions. "What does Takara have anything to do with this?" He asked.

Astrid walked up and threw an arm around him, feigning sympathy. "Sorry loverboy, but your girlfriend is actually an evil dragon trying to take over the dragon race by killing Eden." She said.

Snotlout's expression was priceless. He let his mouth slowly drop into an 'O' shape that hung open at a complete loss for words before he turned to Eden, one eyebrow slightly raised above the other as he looked the girl up and down. "Dragon?" He wondered aloud.

Eden smiled nervously and shifted her weight from one foot to the other and nodded ever so slightly, laughing to herself as Snotlout's eyes widened in shock.

"Who's Eden?" Tuffnut broke in, oblivious to the question at hand and still lingering back at the last comment.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce you to _princess_ Eden." Hiccup said, waving his arms dramatically towards the redhead who stiffened at the sound of her name. Eden scowled at the 'princess' addition and glared at Hiccup out of the corner of her eyes, making him smile even brighter.

"Wait… what?" Ruffnut asked absentmindedly, her lips tucking up into a confused frown.

Astrid sighed and glanced at Eden who twitched her lips into a nervous smile before raising a hand hesitantly to wave. "Hi."

Now everybody was staring at her with the same gaping expression as Snotlout. "This is going to take some getting used to." Fishlegs laughed, breaking the awkward silence that had been hanging over the teens like a boulder waiting to flatten them all. "First the Night Fury and now a princess."

Eden gasped and turned abruptly to Hiccup. "We have to get Toothless back!" She said.

"Don't worry, Hiccup came up with a plan earlier." Astrid said, adjusting her gaze towards Hiccup with a worried expression. "You do have a plan don't you?" She asked.

Hiccup shrugged and backed over to the lever sitting in the upper position next to the Monstrous Nightmare cage. "I have an idea." He smiled, barely winking at Eden… oh no.

"That's good, right?" Snotlout asked, pointing a beefy finger at Hiccup and leaning back to whisper to the others who crowded behind him. They merely shrugged and glanced warily at the mischievous Viking who rested both hands atop the lever, gripping it tightly.

Fishlegs' smile dropped as Hiccup pulled down hard on the lever, letting all of his weight (which wasn't much) into the task of lifting the lock out of its place, causing the heavy door to creak under the lack of pressure. Fire sputtered through the crack between the doors and the Nightmare poked its large head out, eyeing the teens that stood in front of it cautiously. "We're going to need a better plan… and plus ten speed."

_**I hope you like this chapter since its beginning to trace back to the original story.**_

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23 The nest

_**Okay, this chapter took me FOREVER but I really like how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

Stoic let out a sigh. The fog was beginning to get thicker and it became harder to breathe in the thicker air let along see. He could hear a few men muttering from the back of the ship about the voyage being another failure, the ships never came back with any progress in finding the dragon's nest, but this time, this time Stoic could feel it in his bones that they were going to find that nest.

Now that they had that Night Fury, nothing could stop them from taking down those dragons. Hiccup had said that the dragon had navigated him to the island before, it had to work now. Stoic shook his head. Hiccup.

He had just left his only son on Berk after practically disowning the boy- no, it was that demon's fault, she tricked him. She had to have him under some sort of spell, Hiccup would never betray his clan like that, he couldn't.

The large man stalked to the front of the ship where the Night Fury was chained to the floorboards and his mouth clamped shut with leather ties. Its green eyes were slitted with anger and a low growl emanated from deep within its throat.

To say that Toothless was angry was quite the understatement. He was furious, torn away from the ones he cared about, who cared for him, forcing not only him, but Eden as well into a cage where the poor girl was probably freezing, and then strapping his to a ship in order to find the nest where they would all most certainly die. The anger was almost too much for him to contain, luckily for the humans, the leather strap around his mouth and the chains holding him back kept that issue subdued for now.

The black dragon tried wriggling his snout, hoping to loosen the strap to no avail, the thing was too tight. The wooden lock around his neck which kept him from escaping chafed against his scales and made the skin underneath itch and burn whenever he did as much as adjust his head position.

A thunder of footsteps lead up next to him and he suddenly felt much smaller than a dragon such as Toothless should have felt. He didn't dare look up at who stood next to him, he knew it was the large red haired man, the one who ordered Eden to be thrown into a cage and later blamed her for Hiccup's 'betrayal.'

The large dragon shuddered and let out a low growl. He did not want this man next to him, he didn't want this man on the same ship as him… actually he just wanted to be off of the ship himself. What kind of father lashes out on their son like that? Taking away his friends, his love, and then declaring the child a traitor against the entire clan.

It wasn't right, if anything, the boy should have been rewarded, gaining the trust of a dragon, and the love of the most feared being in both worlds, it took strength, more strength than the man standing next to him with a large stone hammer in hand could ever have with all of his men combined.

Toothless let his head drop. He used to be afraid of Eden, he had never met her, never knew how much help she was truly in need of. He thought like the other dragons did. The king was evil, forced them to do his bidding, bringing him food at the risk of their own lives so he could thrive. He had met Takara all but once when following one of the raids on a second village before she disappeared, probably tracking her long lost sister. He was sure Eden was just like them, worse even, being the chosen one, but he was wrong.

To think that the one he used to be afraid to face was now the one he feared to be hurt, she was labeled a demon, evil and cast into a cold darkened cage at the hands of her sister. The only evil demonic powers he could smell was the black haired girl on another ship sailing behind them. He was glad she hadn't stayed on the island in fear that she would try to get to Eden again. But he was glad that she had come for the sole reason that she had to be planning something.

He was shaken from his thoughts as the vibrations filled his ears pulling his head involuntarily towards the sound. He tried to resist the pull, but it was just as when he had accidentally led Hiccup to the nest, almost killing the boy in the process. He was like a moth to the light as the vibrations filled his head once again. The boat lurched in the direction he was pointing.

Toothless' heart dropped. He was leading them straight into the trap and he, although not daring to look in her direction, knew that Takara was smiling to herself in a silent victory as her boat followed slowly behind his.

Eventually Toothless gave into the pull. As much as he tried resisting and forcing his head to turn the opposite way, the call was too strong and his neck was throbbing with exhaustion. The fog began to lift a while after he had allowed the pull to guide the boats to certain death and a feeling of dread filled his entire body along with guilt as they emerged from the cloud and the island came fully into view.

Pebbles scattered and crunched under the weight of the ships and Toothless, finally regaining the control of his head movement, tried pulling away. His large eyes, along with the chief Viking who had leapt off of the boat and onto the rocky shore.

The rocky mountain was barren of life and for a moment he had the slightest hope bubble up I is chest. This feeling quickly disappeared when he saw the red tail of a Monstrous Nightmares pull itself into the rocks quickly, hoping not to be noticed.

Toothless turned to the large man, a false hope that he hadn't seen. He had. The catapults were unloaded and the people on the many ships that now scattered the shore piled off. Takara walked past him and smiled smugly, eyeing the Night Fury with those red eyes.

He involuntarily tried pulling away but she caught his attention as she brought herself close to his scaly face, her stare so intensifying that it bore holes through his thick scales and into his core. Her eyes were so large, like Eden's but held darkness, evil, rather than innocence and the pure almost identicalness of the two sisters made him flinch. How could someone who looked so much like the redheaded and happy Eden possibly be so evil?

"Too bad you couldn't save them huh?" She whispered. Toothless growled, he didn't care about the Vikings, they cast his only true friends out as enemies. Takara shook her head. "No, I guess you wouldn't care about saving them, and maybe not even about saving yourself, but there's two other people who you might care about who you won't be able to save either. And it will be your fault for leading them here in the first place." She said.

Toothless' eyes widened as the girl laughed to herself and launched herself to the shore. Eden and Hiccup were at Berk, they weren't in any danger… right? Toothless knew just how stubborn those two were. They wouldn't give up until they had Toothless back with them. And Hiccup may have been cast out by his father, but Toothless knew he wasn't that cold hearted, he would try to save his father and the rest of the clan with all the strength he could possibly muster.

They were coming to save him… and that's what he feared most.

_**Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Battle Plan

_**Oh my gosh you guys are amazing!**_

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, this chapter is super epic and I hope you like it!**_

"So… you're a dragon-human hybrid… thing but you're _not_ evil?" Snotlout asked. Eden sighed, he was finally grasping the subject after about an hour of trying to explain their predicament.

"Yes." She answered.

"Wait, yes you are a dragon, or yes you are evil?" He asked, receiving annoyed groans from everyone else who had already gone over the plan with Hiccup, unfortunately, Snotlout had a one-track mind that was still lingering back at the fact that Eden was a dragon.

"Yes to the dragon, no to being evil." She answered.

The boy made to ask another pointless question when Hiccup stepped in. "So does everyone understand the plan then?" He asked, clasping his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" Ruffnut asked, wriggling on top of one of the Hideous Zippleback heads, causing the head to jostle back and forth. The head twitched its head slightly to the left, causing the girl to lose her grip on the dragon's horns and slip off so that she was merely handing upside-down by the make-shift holster tied around the long neck of the beast.

Eden shifted nervously from foot to foot as the other dragons in the ring glared at her with slitted eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what was keeping them from attacking her that very moment, but whatever it was, she was thankful for. Perhaps they had believed her when she explained that she wasn't the bad guy here, but their gazed still cast down on her as an enemy to be wary of.

"You okay?" Fishlegs asked, situating himself atop the Gronkle which snapped its jaws as a warning when the girl turned towards them.

Eden took a tentative step away from the angry dragon and flashed a smile at the boy sitting on top. "Fine, just not really that accustomed with many other dragons besides Toothless." She said, her cautious eyes darting from one angry dragon to the other as they all stared at her with watchful glares.

They didn't seem to mind the Vikings clambering atop their backs, but when it came to being in the same area as the heir to the throne, chosen to take control of their destinies just as her hated father was, they couldn't help but feel a bit aggravated to be so close to her.

She felt so small compared to them and her hands became suddenly shaky when she felt the hot breath of the Deadly Nadder behind her as Astrid shifted into position, holding her hand out to Hiccup, who clambered aboard and sat behind her before looking to Eden and holding out the same hand in a gesture to climb on as well.

She already knew what her answer had to be even before the Nadder barred its teeth and growled angrily at her to back off. She obliged without a second thought and looked to Astrid with a nervous smile. "I don't think that's really going to work out too well." She said, glancing back at a couple other dragons in the arena whose glares intensified when her gaze passed over them.

"Eden, you don't have your powers back yet, you're going to have to ride with one of us." Hiccup explained, receiving roars of protest from the other dragons. Hiccup's face fell into an annoyed stare as the dragons refused to allow her onto any of their backs.

"Hiccup, I'm going to need to change in order to fight at the nest anyway." She began.

"Wait, fight?" Snotlout practically shouted from the Monstrous Nightmare's head. "No one said anything about fighting!"

"But you said the only way to get your powers back is to return you to your original body temperature and being stuck in that drafty cage didn't exactly help with that- what's she doing?" Astrid paused, looking down at the Deadly Nadder as it sucked in a large breath of air.

"Oh no." Hiccup started, but it was too late, the Nadder let out a burst of sparking flames that engulfed the redhead in heat and fire. "Eden!" He shouted, trying to push himself off of the dragon's back to help her, but a cool hand pressed on his shoulders and stopped him.

Looking back at the spot where Eden had been standing, a blue light emanated and a light breeze shifted throughout the entire arena. The others shielded their eyes from the harsh light, but Hiccup just stared and when the light disappeared and the smoke cleared, only the green dragon was left in her place, blinking rapidly and coughing in surprise of the sudden burst of flame.

"Well that's one was to do it." She said, shaking her scaly head to clear off any of the remaining sparks that clung to her green skin.

"Wait, you're _that_ dragon?" Fishlegs inquired, pointing a large finger at her.

Eden turned around to face the others, receiving gasps of surprise as they saw the same dragon they had been fighting on the first day of training, the same dragon that had escaped the ring and disappeared behind a building… the same building they found Vesta lying unconscious by.

"Man do I feel stupid." Tuffnut said.

"Finally coming to realization are you?" His sister laughed, having finally clambered back on top of her dragon's head and grasping its horns tightly as to not fall off again. Tuffnut shot a glare at his sister and twisted the horns of his own head, the dragon sent a thick green gas at the girl who let go of the horns, waving them frantically in front of her face to get the gas away only to slip off once again.

Tuffnut laughed and pointed at her while Ruff dangled dejectedly from the rope around her waist. Eden rolled her eyes and turned to look at Hiccup. "I think we're ready." She said, glancing thoughtfully at the Nadder that had just given her powers back to her.

Hiccup nodded. "Let's go!" He called. The dragons all took off through the open gate that had been propped up by Astrid after they had begun planning. Eden flew alongside the Nadder with Hiccup and Astrid. The other dragon was not al too happy about flying next to her, but it happened to be the only dragon Eden felt even remotely comfortable flying next to at the moment.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hiccup asked, catching her attention that had been drifting off into worrisome thoughts. Eden glanced at the boy while Astrid tried to pretend that she wasn't paying attention. "I mean, we're going off to fight your father and your sister." He offered at her confused expression.

Eden's face dropped slightly and her wings faltered a bit, sending her closer to the Gronkle over to her right. The dragon growled angrily and veered away from the 'accursed' one. She frowned. "I'll be fine once this is all over." She said, trying more to comfort herself than reassure Hiccup.

She was more nervous than ever and wondered if this would ever be over. The other dragons on the island wouldn't be a problem, they would most likely take off after realizing that the king was distracted, but the thought of going back to the place she feared most, her home, the place she had run away from so many years before trying to escape the ones she had to face now, it scared her.

She had to finally face her sister, the one she had once been so close with until they found out she had been the chosen one rather than Takara. Not only that, but she had to face her father, she was a traitor in his eyes and would kill her in a heartbeat without any trouble whatsoever.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and began to fly a bit slower, falling behind the crowd to allow herself some time to think when another flapping sound filled her ears, making them twitch from side to side before she finally realized that one of the others had approached her in her daze.

She turned around to see Fishlegs holding tightly to his dragon's back and carefully shifting his eyes to Eden. She didn't understand quite why Hiccup had decided of placing the boy with the Gronkle of all dragons, they looked absolutely hilarious together as the bumbling dragon struggled to hold up the weight of the large Viking. It was enough that those tiny wings had to support the dragon's own large body mass, but with the heavy boy that now sat on top of it, it was a miracle that it managed to even get itself off of the ground.

"Hey." Fishlegs said, breaking the awkward silence. Out of all the Viking teens that had been in training with her with the exception of Hiccup, Fishlegs had been the nicest to her from the beginning, even Astrid had been rude and looked down upon the girl. But Fishlegs didn't seem to have a mean bone in his large body as he tried to keep control of the dragon that kept trying frantically to veer away from her.

"You don't have to do this you know." She said, gesturing at the dragon that growled angrily at her. "They don't exactly trust me as much as you might."

Fishlegs frowned. "I know, I just felt bad about how we treated you before. Not just in this form, but as Vesta too." He said.

Eden almost laughed at the pure ridiculousness of the entire situation. Fishlegs raised an eyebrow and his face fell into a solemn stare. She quickly caught herself and tried to correct the mistake. "Fishlegs, you were nice to me from the beginning, you have nothing to apologize for." She said.

The boy smiled a little, letting out a cry of surprise when his dragon jolted to one side, trying once again to get away from the green dragon flying next to it. "But thank you." She said before allowing herself to shift to the left and away from the agitated Gronkle before it sent Fishlegs off of its back and into the rough waters below.

A harsh ringing filled her ears and she faltered in her flying momentarily tumbling out of the sky. "Eden!" Hiccup cried. She opened her eyes and began flapping her wings against o pull herself back up, despite the vibrating in her head. "Were getting close." She said between harsh breaths. She wasn't ready to face them, not yet.

The other dragons veered sharply to the right as their ears twitched feverously. "Hiccup, what's wrong with my dragon? I think I broke it!" Snotlout called fearfully from below them.

"Were getting close to the nest, don't try to navigate them, they'll only hurt themselves and you might fall off." Hiccup called, looking back at Eden. She had more control over herself than the other dragons did, but her expression was blank as she turned to follow the others in flying straight ahead into the thick mist.

"Hey." He said, trying to catch her attention. Her gaze stared straight ahead but her large ears turned towards him to show that she was listening. "We're going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you." He promised her.

A small trusting smile crossed her face, still managing to look just as beautiful, if not more in her dragon state as it did in her human form. She wasn't worried about herself anymore. What she feared was the lives of her friends. The fact that she might lose the only ones she cared for after she had just gained their trust. She didn't need their protection anymore, but they needed hers. She wasn't going to lose them that easily. She would face her sister and father, giving up her own life if she had to protect them, and she was ready. She was ready to fight.

_**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**_

_**Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25 The Master

_**UPDATE!**_

Toothless groaned helplessly as he tried weakly to pull himself from his prison of chains and rope. The Vikings had unloaded themselves from the ships and were arranging the catapult contraptions in the rocky shore of the island.

It was certain death for all of them. The king would show no mercy, destroying all of them. The ships would be burned so no one could try to sail off. Those who fled would drown in the treacherous waters.

What were they thinking was on the island? Even if it was just the dragons that usually attacked the small village of Berk, the Vikings still wouldn't survive that many dragons at one time especially on their own island, let alone the master.

The Night Fury shuddered at the thought of the large monster lying just inside the large mountain that loomed above them all. A loud shout from the chief startled him out of his trance as he looked over to the large man at the base of the rocky mountain. One of the catapults was pulled back and loaded with a boulder. Toothless' eyes widened in realization as the rope holding the contraption back was cut suddenly and the boulder spiraled forward into the side of the mountain where the large rock formation merely shook and began to crumble.

Toothless stared in horror at the mountain as boulders launched themselves into the trap and the sides of the hollow stone began to crumble into nothing but rubble and dust. They were getting closer and closer to breaking through to the king. He flinched again as another catapult fired a rock at the mountain and another hole bored itself into the seemingly paper-thin walls. The chief gave another shout and another attempt to destroy the only thing keeping them alive was launched toward the now cracking rock formation.

A loud crash sounded through the new hole in the stone, echoing out into the crowd of people surrounding island, holding up their useless weapons as if they would be able to save them from anything awaiting them inside that mountain. The rocks began to tumble at the same rate as the Night Fury's racing heart until all that was left was an open gape in the rock.

Silence filled the island as the Viking's lifted skeptical eyebrows, wondering what exactly was supposed to be happening now that they had penetrated the fortress of their enemies' unknown leader. The chief raised a meaty hand in the air, signaling the pulling back of another catapult, only this time, the contraption was loaded with a ball of compacted dried sticks, set ablaze by one of the doomed humans.

The rope was cut and the flaming ball fired its way above the unmoving head of the chief and into the depths of the newly made cavern, revealing the thousands of hiding and slightly relieved dragons which had been trapped in the mountain. The chief let out a startlingly loud battle cry, charging into the cave and swinging his hammer uselessly at the fleeing beasts, trying only to escape their stone prison.

Toothless raised his head up to the as they swarmed panicked over him. He tried to call out to him, but none seemed to take notice, the ones that did look down, merely stared at the dragon solemnly, seemingly unable to force themselves to help the chained up comrade from his impending death.

The swarms of dragons disappeared into the fog just as fast as they had burst out of the mountain, leaving the Vikings completely baffled, unable to comprehend the events. "Is that it?" One of them asked, unknowing that the fight hadn't even begun. "We've done it!" They shouted with glee, cheering over their false victory.

Toothless heard the low rumble from inside the mountain, knowing what was to come. He was frightened, he hated to admit. He was a Night Fury, the most feared known dragon the Vikings had ever faced, and he was afraid of what was inside that darkened cavern. He tried to pull back, ignoring the burn against his raw skin.

The chief must have noticed his panic because he turned back to his army, finally feeling the vibrations of the ground as the master began to march out of his hiding place. "This isn't over! Form your ranks, hold together!" He shouted, raising his arms above his head and waving to catch their attention, leaping out of the crevice just as the ground began to crumble beneath him.

The entire mountain shook and the rocks crumbled to nothing as the large head of the Green Death broke through his castle of stone, stepping out furiously, raging with power and sending a blast of fire at the ships, cutting off any escape route.

Toothless pulled against his restraints as his own ship was caught ablaze with red and orange flame. It wasn't the heat that bothered him, he actually felt comforted by the change in temperature, it was the face that the boat was beginning to lose its buoyancy that made him reel back in fear. He could survive the flames, but he could only hold his breath underwater for so long.

The Vikings were beginning to disperse as they tried to scramble to the other side of the island as if hiding from the beast would keep them safe. "Here!" The chief shouted, throwing a large wooden spear at its head.

"No, here!" Another yelled, waving his arms to catch its attention and bring it away from crushing the ships.

The master looked between the two as if trying to decide which one to kill first before rearing its head back, planning to destroy them both when a sudden blast in the back of the head caught him, along with everyone else watching the turn of events, off guard.

"Hey Dad." A familiar voice sounded, making Toothless do a double take at who exactly was flying behind the King's massive head. Eden smiled determinedly upon her father and Toothless winced slightly at the look of rage fired in her eyes.

"Hiccup?" The chief asked, looking up to see his son, along with the other trainees smiling nervously down at him.

"No!" Takara cried angrily behind him, pushing her way in front and glowering at the green dragon.

"Takara! Get back!" The one-armed man cried, grabbing her arm and trying to steer her away from the battle, but the girl didn't even turn to acknowledge his presence, snarling at the sight of her sister, along with Hiccup and the other teens on dragon-back flying above the master's head. "What the-" The man shouted, pulling back his one hand in pain as the skin on the girl in front of him began to boil with heat.

The chief turned his attention to the two and stumbled back as the usual pale skin of the girl turned to an ash grey before darkening entirely, as black as her raven hair. Dark wings began to protrude from her shoulder blades, tearing through her clothing along with the rest of her limbs before all that was left standing was a pitch black dragon.

"Thor almighty."

_**YA! I know it's a really slow update, but I have been brain-dead ever since finals. Anyhow, I will try to update again soon!**_

_**Oh and HTTYD fact… I am watching the movie right now, but it is always really cloudy in Berk until Hiccup meets Toothless, then, every time he is with Toothless, it is sunny except for the battle scenes.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Drowning

_**WRITER'S BLOCK IS EVIL!**_

_**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I think I actually re-wrote this one at least six times before coming up with this long chapter.**_

_**Oh and just a quick note. Takara's nick-name for Eden "Eddie" is supposed to be pronounced like "EEdie"… sorry just thought I would clear that up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Toothless screeched as loud as he could with the leather bind in complete and utter panic as he watched helplessly from the sidelines while Takara took to the skies after Eden. The green dragon looked up suddenly, realization dawning upon her and she quickly veered to the right, away from her raging sister… but not the green death.

The monster seemed to be taken aback at the sudden reintroduction of his daughter, but the surprise had disappeared from all six of his eyes and were now replaced with blazing anger, allowing dark smoke to pour out of his nostrils before letting out a loud roar that rang in the Night Fury's ears.

A large flame sparked in front of him, catching on a dry and crumbling piece of wood that had been yet to be touched by the flame, lighting instantly and leaping high in the air and obstructing his view of the fight upon the shore. Toothless' heart skipped a beat as he looked about the ship he was still chained, absorbing his surroundings.

The entire ship had caught fire and was slowly running out of fuel as the flames ate at the framework, gnawing downward, closer and closer to the base of the boat where the only support keeping him from drowning was. He grumbled nervously as he felt the ship's wooden planks groaning underneath his feet, creaking louder and louder, threatening to plunge him into the water at any moment.

A sudden sound of something dropping onto the boards next to him caught Toothless' attention and he perked up instantly upon seeing Hiccup running toward him. The boy looked as relieved as Toothless felt, pulling the leather bind from around his snout, doing little to free the dragon from his imprisonment but allowing him to at least open his mouth. "Hold on Bud, I'm going to get you out of here." He reassured the Night Fury.

The creaking of another board caught the Night Fury's attention and he growled quietly at the boy who was working on trying to pull the chains from his friend. Unfortunately, as brave and strong as Hiccup truly was, he lacked the muscle to pull the chains from his friend's neck and he knew no that there was truly no way of escape now.

He lowered his head towards Hiccup who was pounding desperately at the tethers as if they would give way under his bruising fists like weakening boards under his feet were about to do. Hiccup looked up at the saddened face of Toothless, realization slowly seeping into him. He shook his head and his expression hardened. "I'm not leaving you Toothless." He said.

A board underneath one of his feet snapped under the pressure and Hiccup plunged all but a few feet, still enough to cause him to let out a garbled cry before coughing suddenly as the smoke reached his sensitive human lungs.

Toothless was about to push the boy away, fling the boy with all he could muster and throw him from the ship into the cool waters where the boy could swim to safety when the unimaginable happened and the large bony tail of the green Death landed hard on the ship's blackened wood, snapping the boat in half and plunging them both into the waters, sinking quickly to the bottom.

…

Eden was dodging the best she could, trying to draw Takara away from the others as they tried to distract her father with blunt shots to the back of the head and banging their weapons together, consequently throwing their own dragons off balance in the process.

The dragon king hadn't uttered a word, only letting the noxious smoke pour from his nostrils and the flame glow in his darkened eyes, his only focus now was to kill her, ignoring the other teen's desperate attempts to take his attention.

Although her main priority at the moment at this point was to simply stay alive, she watched from the corner of her eye as Hiccup leapt from the Nadder's back and onto a burning ship where Toothless was squirming helplessly.

Eden's breath caught in her throat. Hiccup… on a burning ship. She veered to the right suddenly, losing Takara in her rage and sending her elder sister at the crumbled mountain that only seemed like rubble upon the rocky island, remnants of when the Green death had practically emerged from the depths of Hell itself.

The flames building upon the ship had climbed up the mast and it was threatening to snap any second, engulfing Hiccup and Toothless in flames, or even worse, eating towards the bottom of the rickety ship and plunging them both into the depths of the dark waters.

Eden pressed her wings to her side, trying to push herself to go faster, and darting towards the burning boat, she could faintly hear Hiccup's coughing as the smoke began to infect his lungs, the flames dancing around him menacingly, trying to reach out and grab ahold of the boy's tunic.

Eden opened her mouth to shout out to him when a hard force hit her, throwing her careening towards the ground at a startlingly fast pace. Closing her eyes tightly and twisting inward did little to brace herself for the crash landing.

Pebbles and crushed stones dug themselves into her side as Eden was pressed to the ground by none other than Takara who had taken advantage of the distraction. Her side hurt from the sudden pressure but it was quickly ignored as she looked back up towards the burning ship as Hiccup was hidden behind large dancing flames that slowly ate at the boat's frame.

The next sight crushed her heart as she watched in what seemed like slow motion as the Green Death's monstrous tail came crashing down on the boat, crushing it in half and plunging her two friends into the sea. "No!" Eden screamed, trying to wriggle out from underneath her sister, barely taking notice as the dragon master approached them once again.

"Too late Eddie." Takara's harsh breath snaked through her mind, making shivers run up and down her spine but her eyes never unlocked from the deep waters as she awaited Hiccups messy brown mop of hair and Toothless to come back the surface, they never did.

"Not only are they going to die, no, they're only the beginning. You led them here, you pushed them to the brink with the help of your so called 'friends' and you have killed them all." Eden writhed from underneath her as the words sank in. It was all true. She had killed everyone, the Vikings couldn't escape, they were trapped, doomed. Toothless was gone, drowned… Hiccup was dead.

No, they couldn't be dead, not if she had anything to do with it. She had been hiding for all these years, hated by everyone of both species and her two only friends were drowning. Still drowning, they weren't dead yet and they wouldn't die. She wasn't going to let them die.

Something inside her snapped. Her fear diminishing in an instant and a plan of complete insanity forming in her head. If she went through with it, she could be crushed in an instant, her human form was so much more fragile than the one already having the breath pressed out of its lungs but the larger black dragon atop her. Takara chuckled slightly, forcing her claws into Eden's shoulder blade when the familiar weight underneath her disappeared.

A sense of distaste filled the dark dragon's mind as she looked back down to see that the green dragon had diminished, replaced with a certain red haired girl taking her small window of opportunity to escape her sister's clutches.

Eden scrambled to her feet, trying to get away from Takara before she came back to her senses, unfortunately she wasn't quite fast enough.

"Gah!" She clutched her right shoulder as the black dragon's claws lashed out. Pain ebbed its way through her entire arm as the golden blood slowly seeped through the wound.

Eden ignored the pain best she could as she dived out of the way just in time to miss another grazing from Takara's already bloody claws before half running and half reverting back to her dragon form towards the water, diving into the cold dark prison that both Hiccup and Toothless had been sucked into just moments before.

At first, her gaze caught nothing, her eyes stung and failed to adjust to the murky salt waters while the splitting pain in her shoulder only increased. She saw nothing but darkness lit softly with the faint glow of fire up above from the other burning ships when a sudden movement caught her eyes.

Eden tried not to gasp in relief since she was underwater as she dove quickly towards Hiccup's struggling body as he pulled uselessly at the chains tethering Toothless tot the wooden imprisonment that was pulling him further into the deep waters.

Hiccup's movements slowly began to get sluggish and rigid, only pushing Eden to swim faster against the will of her burning lungs as they demanded air. Toothless' expression was nothing other than worried as he tried to nudge the unmoving human back to the surface. Upon noticing the green dragon diving in before him, the Night Fury perked up, eyes widening and small bubbled escaping from his mouth.

Eden approached the two, about to grab hiccup around the torso and force him to the surface and pull Toothless from his chains when another force pulled at the boy.

Eden's head swung around to see a surprised Stoic the Vast holding the unconscious boy in his own arms. He shook away the shock away quickly, giving the green dragon a curt nod before pushing away to bring the boy to the surface, an unspoken truce of saving their loved ones.

Eden turned to Toothless whose eyes were beginning to droop as more bubbles escaped his mouth. She reached her claws underneath the wooden collar around his neck and jerked hard, letting out her supply of air as a jolt of pain shot in her shoulder. The wood of the collar broke, Toothless opened his eyes, nudging Eden as they both shot to the surface, bursting out of the water and gasping for air.

…

Hiccup sat up coughing out salt water and gasping for breath. What happened? The last thing he remembered was the ship being crushed by the monster's tail and plunging into the waters. He didn't remember ever being pulled out. And what happened to Toothless?

The boy looked around him frantically before seeing the person he had least expected to be dripping with water and holding him by the shoulders. "Dad?" He began. Stoic looked up from the ground he had found so suddenly interesting just a moment ago, staring blankly at Hiccup. "Wah!" The young Viking shouted in surprise as his father scooped him into a tight embrace.

"I- I thought I lost you." He whispered softly. "Hiccup, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, you are my son and I don't want to lose you." He said, clutching the boy closer to his chest as if he would dissipate if he didn't hold him tight enough.

To say Hiccup was surprised would have been quite the understatement. He sat there in shock, not knowing how to react to this sudden affection. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around his father's shoulders… or his neck at least. His lanky arms barely wrapping around his father in a tight hug.

A loud splash of water forced the two apart as they looked around worriedly before two familiar scaly heads popped out of the dark water, gasping for air and making a break for the shore. Toothless was the first to get to Hiccup, sniffing the boy up and down as if making sure he was uninjured.

Toothless leapt up in anticipation, bounding upon an overlooking boulder and gesturing to the unsuspecting Green Death and the raging Takara as they both scoured the island for the missing green dragon.

Hiccup looked to where Eden had come out of the water, seeing the large dragon staring worriedly at the scene in front of her. "Eden." He started. Eden jumped as she was jolted out of her daze. She looked at him expectantly. "You ready?"

_**I'm not so sure if I captured the change of heart in Stoic too quickly or if it was okay but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the demon of the writer's block clan will leave me alone for a while so I can update again soon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW and kill the demon of mind blocking powers! KILL THE BEAST! (Beauty and the Beast reference.)**_


	27. Chapter 27 Risk

_**EPICNESS!**_

"You ready?" Hiccup asked, his floppy mass of wet hair dripping water down his face as he gasped for another breath of air. Eden smiled, glancing at Toothless out of the corner of her eyes. The Night Fury gave her a toothless grin letting out a garbled and giddy growl, gesturing towards the fight.

Stoic looked between the three for a moment his eyes trailing worriedly upon his only son who he had almost lost just moments ago and was now volunteering to run back into the fight with two dragons by his side.

Eden nodded determinedly. "I'm ready." She answered.

Stoic did a double take, stumbling backwards from the green dragon from the ring. He knew the dragon was special since he first had it placed in the ring. He knew the thing could escape the arena on its own with little problem without leaving a trace, but it was talking!

His wide eyes trailed to the dragon's raised clawed foot, as if it were limping. He followed up the leg to a bleeding shoulder blade. The fact that the dragon was hurt didn't surprise the chief. They were in a war, of course they were going to get hurt, he would have been surprised if the creature wasn't hurt. No, he was stunned at the fact that the blood seeping from the wound was a deep gold… the same gold as the girl he had had locked up before leaving Berk… the same girl Hiccup had risked his life to defend… the same girl Hiccup loved.

Hiccup seemed to notice the same wound just as quickly. "What happened?" He asked.

The dragon-girl shook her head as if to rid them of the subject. "Takara caught me in my human state when coming after you, I'm fine really." She answered, much to Stoic's ever-building dismay. How was this even possible?

The Night Fury had taken the Viking Chief's reaction to the green dragon into consideration, finding the constant stumbling and sputtering of the tall man quite amusing. "Come on Toothless, let's go." Hiccup said, reaching up to pull himself into the saddle still strapped to the black dragon's back. The Night Fury obliged in ducking down to allow the scrawny teen to climb aboard and strap himself in, sliding his feet into the pedals.

"Hiccup!" Stoic practically shouted, running up to his son's side and grabbing one of his hands just as the boy was about to take off away from him once again. Hiccup looked back at his father in slight surprise whilst the green dragon looked away as if to give them space and the Night Fury glanced between the two, soaking in every motion like the gossiping teens around the village.

Unfortunately, the time had come upon the chief all too quickly, he didn't have anything planned to say to his son as he took off into war on the back of their greatest enemy. He sputtered for a moment, searching for the words. "I- I'm sorry." He said finally.

Hiccup smiled, allowing his own hand, miniscule to his father's, to wrap around into an acceptance of apology. "Thanks Dad." He said, looking up to glance at the dragon-girl who was now staring almost longingly at the two. Hiccup began to pull away once again, ready to charge back into the fight.

Stoic panicked once more, gripping the slipping hand tighter as of not to let his son go again. "You don't have to do this." He said. They could leave, he had a dragon for goodness sake. He could take off with the Dragon-girl and Night Fury and live out the rest of their lives in happiness, leave the fight to those who had doubted him all along until it was too late.

Hiccup shook his head. "We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard." He stated, glancing once more at the green dragon.

Stoic looked between the two, allowing the wave of realization to wash over him before smiling and letting go of his son's hand, instantly wanting to grab it back as soon as it slipped from his grasp. They were truly in love and nothing would keep them apart, even in the face of death. Stoic could only hope it was enough to keep them both alive.

Hiccup still hadn't flown off despite the constant reminders of the war by his Night Fury's growls and grumbles as its wings furled themselves in anticipation to take off without consent of its rider. He was still looking to his father as if searching for permission to run off into the fight. Stoic smiled halfheartedly. "Good luck, we'll keep up with the fighting down here." He said, offering his goodbye to his son.

Hiccup smiled, a look of pure determination crossing his face, a face Stoic had never once seen his son wear with such confidence. "Let's go!" He shouted, much to the Night Fury's pleasure as it took off to the skies before his rider could even finish his sentence.

Stoic cringed at the sudden pain in his chest as his only son took off, becoming further away by the second and less likely to come back to him, out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that the green dragon hadn't yet left as she clambered cautiously atop one of the overhanging rocks, unfurling her wings to take off after them.

She jumped and almost fell off the rock as a large meaty hand was placed on her side. She looked over to see Stoic staring at her worriedly. "Take care of him." He managed.

The green dragon plastered the same determined face as Hiccup on her own, nodding in agreement. "I will." She said before turning back to the fight and taking off into the air after her friends.

…

"He's up!" Hiccup heard Astrid shout out to the others as he and Toothless flew higher and higher up into the skies, Eden trailing directly behind them.

"That thing has wings!" Hiccup said, instantly taking it back after calling Eden's father 'that thing,' but she didn't seem to care.

"He can use them too, if you get it into the clouds you can get a better shot without hitting the villagers." She yelled back, her eyes scouring the land for something else entirely.

"What about you?" He asked, noticing Toothless hesitation as he slowed his pace to fall back beside the green dragon.

"I'm going to find Takara, right now, she poses as the largest threat to the plan, she'll defend him as long as we try to attack until I can get there. I can keep her distracted until you can bring down that." She finished, gesturing back to the Green Death as they had dubbed it. "Just remember, they're not fireproof on the inside, but no blast is large enough to take him- it down alone. You need to wait until the last possible moment."

Hiccup nodded. "Be careful." He said, his voice caught in the blast of Astrid's Nadder.

"What?" She asked.

Hiccup smiled. "Don't die!" He translated.

Eden nodded in confirmation before darting at him quickly, pressing her scaly yet smooth head against Hiccup's side like a child might nuzzle lovingly into his mother's arms, before pulling away and looking into his eyes, her deep green irises boring into his own. "Hiccup I-" But she wasn't able to finish as a black blur raced past her, making the green dragon whirl around instantly. "I have to go. Don't Die!"

That was the last he saw of Eden before taking off towards the Green Death. "Let's do this Bud." He said, leaning down near Toothless' ear. The Night Fury squealed with excitement, letting out his first plasma blast upon the head of the dragon king.

_**YAAAAY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Fall

_**Okay, this chapter took me forever because I couldn't decide whether I wanted it in Hiccup's or Eden's POV but I finally have it!**_

Eden took off after her sister, leaving Hiccup and Toothless behind her. The Green Death's roar of pure rage sounded through the skies and the dragon-girl couldn't help but smile to herself when Hiccup's unmistakable shout of excitement followed closely afterwards along with Toothless' giddy screech.

The black blur of the other speeding dragon whisked by her catching Eden by surprise, but turning around to face Takara, she saw nothing. Eden furrowed her brow, squinting to see further then her crippled eyesight would allow her. But nothing was there. Her ears perked up, straining to hear over the loud shouts and screeches from below, she didn't catch the scream of sharp wings slicing through the air until it was too late.

The scaly body slammed hard into hers, wrapping clawed hands around her forearms to keep her from escaping the clutches. They began to fall. Takara had angled herself so that she was atop her younger sister, pushing her downwards toward the rocky shore below and pulling her wings in to increase the speed of the fall of which would be cushioned by Eden.

Eden's green eyes opened wide with surprise as she watched the individual pebbles come slowly into view as they neared the ground. She struggled, trying to wriggle herself out of Takara's tight grasp but was caught instantly as the claws dug into her already wounded shoulder blade. Eden cringed, hissing at the sudden pain and trying to use her tail to angle the fall so that she wouldn't absorb the entire impact.

The rocky shore was too close now, all the green dragon could do now was brace herself for the worst and take the impact. She closed her eyes, tucking her head down so that her neck wouldn't face any harm at the fall. Dying wasn't a big worry at this point due to Eden's thick scaly hide, but any broken limbs or wings would mean certain death for her against Takara.

The wind whistled in her ears as they neared the ground, she could hear her sister let out a chuckle of triumph, her claws digging further into her shoulder. Eden flinched, waiting for the sickening crunch of stone against scale, when the claws were ripped out of her shoulder blade, the large heavy body pushing her downward flying off of her own.

Eden opened her eyes to see the ground dangerously close, too close to stop the impact. Despite the fact, Ede opened her wings, trying to slow herself down and once her feet touched the ground, instead of taking all of the weight on her ankles, she pushed off, sending her tumbling and rolling in the pebbly beach. It hurt, excruciatingly so, but not nearly as much as the pain would've been had she gone down with the black dragon on her back, pinning her wings down and forcing her body to take the impact of them both.

Eden shook herself, standing up warily and allowing the rocks that had gathered atop her during the crash topple off of her and fall back to join it's others on the ground. Her legs ached, having taken most of the fall and her shoulder was practically emanating with pain from the claws digging in and reopening the cut she had gotten before.

Looking around in search for her fallen attacker, her eyes landed upon the raging black beast. Takara lay face deep in the sand, back heaving up and down with each angered breath, a growl creeping out between barred teeth. A large stone hammer lay not too far away, signaling that she hadn't escaped out of luck. Someone had saved her from the fall, throwing the hammer at Takara during their fall.

Eden turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed one of the humans standing dangerously close to her, nearly and arms length away, Stoic stared out at the fallen black dragon before his eyes rose up to meet Eden's green ones. "Yeh okay?" He asked.

Eden nodded, opening her mouth to thank the large man when the sound of shifting stones made her large ears perk up. Takara had pulled in both of her legs, struggling to stand up again. She had taken a worse fall than Eden due to the fact that she was completely unaware and caught off guard at the blow.

A large gash in the skin above her left brow send dark red blood trickling down her face as her furious red eyes fell upon the Viking chief who had wielded the hammer that had led to her tumble. Her lip raised into a snarl as if the wild instinct of a wild creature were taking her from the inside, demolishing any humanity she may have once held. She let out a large growl emanating from the back of her throat, her muscles tenses as her wings opened quickly.

The black dragon had thrust herself towards the burly man whose eyes were now wide with fear as the large beast began charging him without any weapons of his own. Stoic clenched his fists, hoping his sheer strength would be able to hold off the beast until Hiccup and his friend were able to take down the monster raging just behind them. But he never even had to raise a hand as a large scaly body slammed against his own and two clawed hands latched around his arms, pulling him off the ground.

Eden looked behind her at the black dragon who stared at the spot the two had been standing at just moments ago before her head snapped up, deep red eyes meeting bright green. "You're dead!" She screeched, her wings opening and pushing herself off the ground and after the two escapees.

The Chief's feet were only a few feet off the ground, hoping that Eden could find a place to drop the man out of harm's way without killing him with the impact of falling. Stoic stared at the ground whizzing by him at a dizzying speed with eyes wide with shock.

He was in the clutches of a dragon… and she was saving him. He had always thought he would end his life this way, at the claws of a killer beast, but never had he thought the very dragon he had imprisoned on more than one occasion and threatened to kill would be saving his hide from another beast.

He raised his head to look at the green dragon clutching him in her taloned hands and flinched. Stoic, being the chief of a fearless Viking clan whose only enemies were the dragons even more fearless than the humans they fought against would be wearing a face of pure determination and slight annoyance at the thought of saving a human being from its own kind, but all he could read in the wide green eyes of this dragon was pure terror as she pulled her arms closer into her scaly body to increase her speed and evade the taller rocks that threatened to catch on the man's furry tunic as they sped over the shore.

To Stoic's horror, he could feel the dragon's heartbeat. As fast as a Gronkle's speeding wings, so quick that if he didn't know better, he wouldn't have even known they were individual beats, but simply one long tone ringing throughout the dragon's entire body as she raced to get the human in her clutches to safety.

His thoughts were cut off the instead the green claws released his arms. The man shouted in surprise as the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach pressed on. They hadn't been flying high above the ground, mere feet more like it so that his feet could've touched against the taller stones sticking out of the ground had they not been flying at such high speeds.

What frightened him was the fact that the only reason the dragon would've released him from her grasp would have been to either use him as a distraction from the beast or to get the man out of the way before she served herself as the distraction. And something in the man's mind told him that the dragon-girl was taking the second option upon herself.

Eden, happy to know that at least Hiccup's father was out of harm's way for the time being, was flying at top speed, taking off into the mist in hopes of losing the black dragon and gaining some time in the smoke cloud that had gathered above during the fight.

A searing pain in her hindquarters made Eden's wings falter in their insistent flapping. Looking down, the blood red eyes were the first to catch her attention as sharp claws dug into her sides. Takara had leapt upon her, catching her right above the waist line and digging into the hip bones. Eden let out a yelp of pain and struggled to keep herself from falling.

Takara took her chance in using her claws to clamber up to Eden's shoulders, wrapping herself once again around Eden's limp and struggling form, but this time, she kept them both in the air. Eden closed her eyes, trying to find her way out of the predicament but found that struggling only mad the pain that much worse and did nothing in terms for an escape.

The idea struck her suddenly. Eden gulped in anticipation, the project would take a lot of her energy and she was already on the verge of passing out. She closed her eyes, scrunching them shut and concentrating on all the power she could muster. The familiar blue light and tingly sensation filled the air as she felt herself shrink into her human form, and before she knew it, she had slipped from Takara's grip and was falling.

_**Please Review!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Green Death

Eden gasped, startled back awake upon feeling the wind tearing her red hair back away from her face. It took a moment to grasp exactly what was happening before the dragon-girl remembered. Her eyes were beginning to burn and she closed them tightly, trying to keep the wind out.

She knew she had a fairly limited time to change back into her dragon form before she hit the ground. And if she hit the ground at this speed in her human form… well there wouldn't be much left of the princess to be found.

She sucked in a heavy breath, wheezing slightly as the wind pulled the air forcively from her dry lips, leaving her struggling to stay conscious. She tried again, keeping her eyes pressed closed, summoning as much strength as possible to sprout her large green wings once again and fly to the aid of Hiccup and Toothless.

"Gah!" A shout tore through her lungs and caught in her throat before she realized that she was no longer falling. Her eyes opened, looking up to see Takara gripping her once again only to realize that whatever had stopped her from smashing face first into the pebbly beach below had caught her from below.

"Fishlegs?" She asked tentatively. Eyes widening at the sight of her friend. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and both he and the Gronkle they were now hovering on looked quite startled by the sudden addition to the load.

The burly boy shook the shock off of his face and a large smile bloomed, sending freckled cheeks up high by his eyes. He had obviously been quite surprised by the fact that he had actually caught the falling girl rather than crashing his Gronkle or missing her entirely. "Are you okay?" He asked loudly, trying to overcome the volume of the wind howling in their ears.

Eden nodded. The Gronkle let out a low bark of warning and both teens looked instantly behind them to see that Takara had yet to give up the chase. Eden scrambled out of Fishlegs arms, taking the small space behind the boy and the dragon's large tail and gripping tightly to Fishlegs' furry vest tightly to keep her from tipping off the back end as not much room was allowed for her to sit.

"That doesn't look good." Fishlegs stated plainly, scooting forward to allow the redhead more room behind of him although the tension of her tightly gripped fingers didn't loosen in the slightest bit. She shook her head as The Gronkle tried to fly faster.

Despite the dragon's small wings and large weight hefted upon its shoulders, the Gronkle was managing pretty well at staying ahead of the black dragon behind them as she roared with rage.

"What now?" Fishlegs shouted over his shoulder, snapping Eden from her thoughts as she had been staring intently at her sister as she sliced the air in front of her with the large overgrown claws. She looked around, surveying the area before she caught sight of Hiccup as he took off into the clouds.

"Can you get me up there?" She asked, letting go of the fuzzy vest with a shaky hand to point towards the dark clouds just as the tail of the Green Death disappeared into the vast maze of the mist that now filled the sky with ash and smoke.

Fishlegs choked a shout of utter surprise just as the Gronkle let out a roar of disagreement. "I don't know, what about her?" Fishlegs asked, jerking a thumb back at Takara.

Eden shook her head. "She won't be able to see up there, without her sight, she has nothing to rely on." She shouted back.

"Um, I don't know if you've noticed but we won't be able to see to clearly either!" He shouted back, gripping the small rope tied about the Gronkle's neck tightly.

"No but we can lose her up there." She said.

The Gronkle gave a whine of discontent before hunching its shoulders and taking off higher into the sky. The thick clouds were less water droplets and more smoke and floating ash that burned Eden's lungs as they entered the masses above them.

Both Eden and Fishlegs let out loud gagging coughs as the new air filled their lungs with a putrid burning smell that made both teens dizzy as they were sent into a coughing fit. It seemed to be hours before Takara's unmistakable cry of rage filled the sky.

"She's up! Go back down!" Eden ordered, clawing at Fishlegs' vest even tighter. The Gronkle didn't have to be told twice as she dove headfirst back through the thick clouds. Eden had to close her eyes tightly in order to evade the thick pieces of ash from stinging her eyes further.

A sudden rush of cool air washed over them and both Fishlegs and Eden gasped like fish out of water for the air that they had once taken for granted. She patted the large boy's back as he was sent into yet another set of coughing fits. Although much more vulnerable in her human form, Eden couldn't compare any sort of hardship as a human to a true human being. She was still stronger and less innocent than any human because of the dragon blood coursing through her veins.

"Sorry." She said, her head still dizzy and clouded by the smoke. "But I think we lost her… for now at least."

Fishlegs sucked in a large gulp of air before turning and smiling at the girl. "That was fun, where to now?"

"We need to help Hiccup!" She shouted back. "Where is he?" Her heart started beating even faster than she had thought possible as it threatened to burst from the confines of her thin frame all together. Where was Hiccup? Her eyes scanned the rocky shore the best that they could with limited vision when a loud screech filled the air.

The Gronkle whirled around, all three expecting to see Takara bursting back through the clouds, but it seemed as though she was still caught in the thick and endless maze of smoke above them. No, what they saw was much worse.

"HICCUP!" Eden shouted.

Up ahead, emerging from the clouds was the thin streak of a Night Fury with his brave rider clinging tightly to his saddle and behind them, the massive jaw of Green Death. All he needed was the snap of his jaws to catch Toothless' flaming tail and they would be gonners.

Eden's eyes widened. Was she seeing this right? Surely she must've been hallucinating. She was blind. It was a trick of the light. But when her eyes opened yet again, Toothless' tail was indeed ablaze. The prosthetic was burning!

"We have to get there!" She cried, shaking Fishlegs by the shoulders.

"What!" He shouted as the Gronkle's flight faltered in protest. "Eden, I know you want to help Hiccup, but there's nothing we can do! He has a plan, he can do this!" He argued but Eden heard none of it.

"Excuse me, but I do believe that this belongs to me!" Fishlegs let out a garbled cry as he reached after Eden. Before she knew it, Takara had plucked her off of the back of the Gronkle and was taking off towards the Green Death. Claws dug into her arms as she hung limply from the tight grips that would surely leave black and purple bruises.

She struggled frantically, trying to regain her strength to change back into her dragon form and escape r sister's clutches. Her sight landed on Hiccup again.

"You wanted to see your boyfriend, I thought you might have wanted a front row seat." Takara laughed as she stopped flying just yards from the fight. Eden struggled again to summon the blue flame to find that nothing was coming to her aid.

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the scene just a little ahead of her and gasped. The green Death's mouth was beginning to fill with a thick green gas. All he needed was a spark and- she wasn't even able to finish her thoughts before Toothless swung his tail sideways, sending Hiccup and himself falling backwards so that they were now freefalling and facing the Green Death face to face. Toothless shot out a burst of lightning and the massive dragon snapped shut his jaw.

At first, Eden had thought that they had missed or that her father had blocked the blast with his thick scaly lips. But when his mouth opened once again, it was filled with flame. The fire tore up his body, blowing holes in his scaly body and tearing itself through its seemingly paper-thin wings.

Toothless opened his wings again, trying to get him and Hiccup out of the way as the larger dragon gained speed and tumbled toward the Earth. "They're not going to make it!" Eden shouted as realization struck her. The explosion was impossible to escape.

"Ha! Then we can see you both die!" Her sister's voice penetrated deep and the world seemed to move in slow motion for a moment before the idea struck her hard.

Eden looked up at her sister and Takara smiled, mistaking the look of defeat as one meant for acceptance of their fate. "No." She stated softly, biting her lip in determination. "Just me." And with that she bit down on Takara's thinly scaled hand and she was dropped into the rising flame that reached up to envelop her.


End file.
